It Never Ends
by imaginationofahomie
Summary: In this Modern AU, Jack and Elsa seem to have conflict whenever they meet each other. Their friends, annoyed by this, asked them to talk about their relationship. As Jack and Elsa talk about this, they realize a little spark of love hasn't left in their hearts. Will Elsa and Jack meet up and confess their love and get back together? Or will they still hold grudges?
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa!" the Starbucks barista called my name as I got drinks for my friends and me. The barista smiled at me and winked. This was really odd, because he did this to me every time I ordered drinks, and today he decided to give me an extra frap, and it was his favorite.

Curiously, I said, "May I help you?"

"I've seen you a couple of times here," _Well duh it's part of my Saturday routine. _"And I was wondering if we can hang out sometime. I'm Hiro by the way." Hiro was quite attractive, but I'm not really interested in anyone right now… well not since the incident.

"Hiro? That's a nice name. Anyways, I'm pretty busy right now, but here's my phone number." I wrote down the numbers on a napkin and gave it to him.

I saw a faint blush creep on his face; and it was very adorable. "Thanks, Elsa. I'll talk to you soon."

This is the 11th time this week some guy tried asking me out. But, I told them what I told Hiro: "I'm busy, but here's my number." But, it's not actually my number. It's my roomate's, Merida, phone number and her phone has been blasting like crazy this past week. I was planning to tell her, but seeing her outrage and vent about these boys is hilarious.

Saturday is usually the day when I go to Starbucks, buy a drink, and go on a run. But, since it's almost finals and graduation is coming up, I decided to buy something for my friends Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and Hiccup (His name is Harry but we call him Hiccup.) and my sister Anna of course.

So, I'm driving on the road and I got a phone call from Anna, I put my phone on speaker and placed it next to me.

"Hi, Elsa!"

"Hey, Anna. Where are you right now?"

"At my usual spot at the college. I'm with my main hoes."

"Main hoes?" Seriously, what's with this girl? Flynn seriously needs to stop teaching her slang that I do not understand.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just wondering. Can I join you?"

"Of course! You're always welcome, Elsa," I heard Rapunzel exclaim while Anna laughing in the background.

"Rapunzel, why is Anna laughing?" Next thing I know, I hear a sound of a phone drop and muffled noises I can't seem to hear. Well, this is what I picked up:

"Where's Elsa?" "Starbucks." "She's so white." Then Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel laugh.

I hanged up the phone, as I drive into the college and look for a parking spot.

**Jack's POV**

I sat down on the chair wiping the teardrops from my eyes. Man, I miss these guys so much. Hiccup took a cough and said, "Hey, Anna. Where's Elsa?" My eyes flushed, my heart rate increased , I clenched my fists. I stopped smiling, and I looked down and went through my phone pretending I have received a text. Anna said, "Starbucks." Hiccup replied, "She's so white." Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna tried containing their laugh but soon they exploded. Just like old times, well not exactly.

I looked at some photos on my phone, and wonder why I still have them. It's of me and Elsa. There's this one picture of her playing with my little cousin Sophie. Sophie loved her a lot. A slid through another one and there's one that Anna took. It was Elsa and I under the mistletoe in Christmas in the Park. I remember that so clearly, she was so beautiful. _Jack, what are you thinking? Why do you still have these photos? It's been four years since the breakup. She's evil and a slut and she just used you, _I reminded myself

I heard a cough from behind me. And speak of the devil, it's the slut herself. "Hey, Jackson. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I couldn't handle her. I can't stand looking her. I didn't dare look back, I couldn't. Everyone was talking, but Elsa and I. She put a drink in front of me and she said, "The barista gave me an extra drink, and it's your favorite: Butterbeer frappucino." I hate her, but I don't want the drink. But it's my favorite one. And I can't believe she still remembers. I can't resist, no this is a temptation. She's trying to win me back, but it isn't going to work on me this time.

Someone sat next to me and said, "Just drink it," IT WAS ELSA, "I know you can't say no to this." I glanced at her; she smiled with her hair in a bun, while she's wearing a white loose long sleeve, and blue shorts. And she's wearing a snowflake necklace… that's the one I got her when we graduated from high school. She was even more gorgeous than what I remember, but she's still a whore. Anna punched me in the back and gave me "the look" Now this look is very intimidating, and she mouthed, "Say thank you." I mumbled, "Thanks, Elsa." She stopped drinking and her eyes battered, "Pardon?" Why is she so deaf? "Thank you," I whispered.

She smiled, and then she put her hand on mine. "Jackson, can we talk?" I hate it when she calls me Jackson, and when she does she is serious. I couldn't take it; I pulled my hand away from her and stormed off. I decided to go home or somewhere. "Jackson! Wait!" I didn't dare look back, I couldn't. I heard sadness in her voice, "Jackson, please! I didn't mean to make you mad." I'm done with her. I turned around and saw her with my drink, "I'm done with you, Elsa. And thank you for the drink." I snatched the Butterbeer frappucino from her and walked to my car. Next thing I know, Flynn and Hiccup ran up to me. They said, "Can we join you?" I couldn't say no to them. So, I let them in the car as I drove.

It was silent in the car and Flynn said, "Let's shoot some hoops."

I chuckled and said, "Sure, I have extra clothes and shoes in the trunk-"

"Under one condition," Flynn said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "What is it?"

"Tell Hiccup and I why you have been acting like this to Elsa."

**Elsa's POV**

Flynn and Hiccup ran up to me. Flynn put his arm around me and said, "If it helps, I'll let you know my real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." I giggled and I couldn't help it but frown. I didn't want to cry in front of people. Flynn hugged me and rocked me back and forth, and Hiccup then too. The girls ran up and joined the hug too. I was being squished. "Squishing. Elsa. Can't. Breathe." They all let go and Flynn patted me on the back, "We'll talk to Jack. You guys need to make up soon." Soon, Flynn and Hiccup ran faster than ever to reach Jackson.

I woke up to a sudden knock on our door. I cried myself to sleep. Merida walked to our door and opened it and she said, "Anna and Punzie are here." I didn't want to talk to anyone, I could handle this myself.

"Get up, Elsa. This is very unhealthy."

"Go away, Anna."

"Listen to your sister."

"No, I'm fine, Rapunzel. I think both of you should leave."

Merida opened a basket and she said, "They have chocolate?" I love chocolate, so I ran up to Merida and tried opening the basket.

"Nuh, uh, Elsa."

"Oh, come on, Merida!"

Merida took a piece of chocolate. Rapunzel and Anna joined along in their chocolate fest without me. I used the Anna-puppy eyes and they just laughed.

"What does a girl have to do to get chocolate?" I plopped down in my bed and opened my laptop. I went to play a movie: The Goonies.

Rapunzel sat down beside me and said, "I love Chunks."

Merida and Anna started laughing, and Anna did an impression of him, "In the fifth grade, I pushed my sister down the stairs. And I blamed it on the dog." Merida joined in and said, "I want to play the violin!" They giggled and Rapunzel said, "Anyways, tell us about Jack and we'll give you chocolate."

Jack: "What about Elsa?" _Everything: from when you met her to the day you guys broke up_

Elsa: "There's nothing to talk about." _Well, you could talk how you guys met and became a couple._

Jack: "She was very special to me."

Elsa:"He was very special to me"

Jack: "I wish I said I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack POV**

"Okay, man. Tell us." Flynn put his hand on my shoulder gently.

I was nervous, and I didn't know what to say. "There's nothing to talk about really."

Hiccup popped his head in between both of the front seats of the car and said, "Tell us how you guys met."

"Hiccup, Flynn. You guys were there. you should know."

"Well, tell Flynn and me. We're listening."

* * *

"Jack! Let's go buddy." Hiccup pushed me off of the bed. Yesterday's basketball practice was killing me. But, thank God it's a Saturday but why is Hiccup trying to wake me.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Your mom let me in," I crawled back in bed and grabbed the blanket, "Jack, come on. Punzie's cousins are moving in today and we're helping."

He's being an annoying ass right now, so I threw a pillow at him. Suddenly, Kristoff came in and poured ice water over me. "Jack, let's go. Punzie's been texting me over and over again." I finally gave in, and I got up and changed.

**The reason why I'm helping Punzie is:**

She's been one of my best friends since elementary school.

Her family is filthy rich and they're paying us [Kristoff, Flynn, Hiccup, and I] $120 an hour when we help their cousins move in.

Merida will shoot me if I don't help.

We arrive at Punzie's around 10:30 in the morning. And her house is huge, it looks like a castle for crying out loud. I saw a couple of moving trucks, and they're all full.

"Hey, Hic. How many cousins are moving in?"

"Two girls, Jack."

"They must be fat."

A voice crept up behind me and said, "No, not really. They just have a really fast metabolism."

I look back at Punzie and gave her a hug, "Hey, how are you?" She giggled and said, "Good. Thank you so much for coming guys. Flynn is already helping so just go to a moving box and bring it to the living room, okay?"

Kristoff walked towards a moving truck and said, "Which living room?"

"The one with the TV by the backyard," Flynn came out of the house and gave me a brofist. Flynn put one arm around me (I swear, this guy acts like I'm his boyfriend sometimes as it's scary as fuck.) and he whispers, "Punzie's cousins are hot, especially the older one."

Punzie turned away and her face flushed red; it hurts a bit when your crush says they think someone is attractive. She stood up and whipped her hair at Flynn's face and said, "Go back to work." Flynn fake-pouted, "Owwie. Maybe Rapunzel can kiss the boo-boo to make it feel better," Flynn pointed to his cheek as Rapunzel rolled her eyes and left. He turned to me, "I tried. Now, let's work."

**_ Fast Forward to 2 hours_**

Now, we've been working for two hours now and there's STILL more stuff and I still haven't seen her cousins yet. There's one more box in this one. And, everyone else is going on to the next one. So I grabbed it. As I stepped into the door, I tripped over Punzie's dog Maximus and I almost dropped the giant box, but someone caught the other side.

"Anna! Don't play fetch around the house!" A woosh flew behind me and I didn't bother to look back because of the box. The box suddenly felt lighter and I heard a voice, "Let me help you." I still haven't see the owner of that voice, because like I said this box is huge and I was just looking down while I was carrying this box by myself. So, we settle the box down and I sighed and looked up.

It was a girl. She was wearing a light blue loose shirt that exposed one of her shoulders, dark skinny jeans, and brown combat boots. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a messy bun and there was a snowflake bobby pin that pulled we bangs. She turned to look at me, and wow. She had big blue eyes with light grey eyeshadow and nude-pink lipstick. I started to get sweaty and I didn't know what to say. She smiled at me with her perfect white teeth and put her hand out, "I'm Elsa."

_Jack, just say hi. She's just a girl, a gorgeous one with a stunning smile and with beautiful eyes._ I coughed and said, "I'm Jack-son...OVER-uhhLAND... FROST." Great, my voice cracked, "You're beautiful." _SMOOTH JACK REALLY SMOOTH_

She raised her eyebrow and giggled, "Thank you, Jackson." She sounds like an angel.

"Uhh, thanks. Box lifting. Carry. Living room."

"Yeah, we're almost done here, Jackson."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, those other trucks over there? We hauled some stuff in before you guys came in. And we just closed them again."

"Cool," suddenly, my stomach decided to sound like a dying whale. She put on hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Are you hungry? We don't have any food right now in the house, so I can drive us somewhere."

"Uh YES."

"Okay," she walked past me and yelled out the door, "Guys, we're going out. My treat!" Don't tell me she's bringing them.

* * *

"Hey! I remember that restaurant! That's when Flynn-"

"Hiccup. SHUT UP."

"Hey Hic, that happened on this day too, right?"

"Yeah, Jack, haha. Two stories for the price of one."

"Okay, guys. You're making me tell the story, so shut up."

* * *

"I call shotgun," a girl with light brown hair with a white streak ran passed me as I walked beside Elsa towards the car. Elsa laughed and said, "That's my sister Anna. She's quite a handful." Next thing I know, I see Kristoff open the door for her and she opened the car door full way to hit his face. "SORRY," Anna rolled down the window and sulked in her chair. I looked down at Elsa, who is currently face-palming herself.

"It's okay. I have a little sister too, Elsa."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Her name is Katherine, but we call her Cat. She's 9."

"Cat? That's a cute nickname. Anna is 15."

"How do you spell Anna?"

"A-N-N-A."

"Isn't it pronounce ANN-NUH not ON-NUH?"

"That's what I told my parents. But since they're accent was so thick they kept on saying ON-NUH."

I opened the car door for her (_I AM SUCH A GENTLEMEN ELSA TAKE NOTE OF HOW NICE I AM)_ and let her in. We're sitting in the back. Together. Alone. And I buckled my seatbelt and looked at her, then she looked back at me.

"Are you staring at me, Jackson?"

"Me? No," my hands begin to sweat more, "So earlier you said your parents had an accent? You're not from here?"

"Oh, no. Anna-"

"ANN-na."

She raised her eyebrow at me and laughed. "ANN-na and I are from Norway. We just moved here yesterday."

"But your American accent is so on point."

"I try."

"Aaah, excuse me. Elsa Mae Summers, and Jackson Overland Frost. I'm going to sit right in between you two." I gritted my teeth, Flynn is supposed to be flirting with Rapunzel and NOT interrupting me. He put his arm around Elsa and whispered in her ear which caused her to laugh.

Trying to ignore him, I lean forward trying to talk to Elsa, "Can you do other accents?"

**Elsa Speaking**

British: "Well of course, I can."

Australian: "Aye, Jack. You kind of look like a bloody show pony."

Scottish: "der ya think I sound like Merida?"

Man, this girl is hilarious. She made the whole car laugh.

"By the way, where is she?"

I turned to her and said with MY perfect Scottish accent, "She went back home to take cer of her brethers."

Punzie laughed and looked at the driver's mirror and said with her Scottish accent, "Cerm on, lad. Elsa can du a better accent den you." I flushed red, this is a great way to impress a girl.

_Lunch Time_

We couldn't find a decent restaurant, so we went to Cal's. Of course, I sat next to Elsa and she didn't seem to mind. She couldn't finish her food, so she gave it to me...because I asked her for it. But what can I say: I didn't have breakfast that day.

Flynn pointed at the waitress with his fork, "Hey, isn't that Tiana?" Punzie looked towards his direction and she squealed,"TIA! Tia Tia Tia tiaaaaaah!" Tiana turned around and smiled.

Let me tell you about Tiana: she's not like your average black girl, I'm not being racist but hear me out. Her voice is soft, and she's very hardworking. Her hair is just like Beyoncé's, and she sings beautifully too. She doesn't wear that much makeup, I think. She's very beautiful, but I don't find any interest in dating her. I'm just telling you this because I admire that she breaks stereotypes.

Tiana and Punzie hugged and Tia said, "Hey girl! How are you?"

"Good how about you?"

"Great actually. And hello Jack, Flynn, Kristoff and Hiccup. And who are you two?"

"Oh, they're my cousins Elsa and Anna. They're the ones who just moved in."

"Oh hey! Punzie has told me a LOT of you two. Anyways, I would love to stay and chat but I have to work." Tiana left and walked away with her tray.

Suddenly, Flynn stood up and coughed a bit. His back was facing Punzie, so she just patted him on the back. Tiana went in front of Flynn and looked worried, "Oh, are you okay Flynn?" Flynn looked at her like he was about to throw up. Then, Flynn threw up and coughed on Tiana and farted in Punzie's face.

* * *

"Okay, can we NOT talk about that please, Jack?!" Flynn said angrily, "Oh and park here." We parked in the sidewalk by some basketball courts. Usually, there's people there but no one is around. So the three of us changed and went towards the courts.

Hiccup nodded to Flynn, "Flynn and I against you. And, do you still think Elsa's pretty?"

I paused for a moment, I didn't know how to answer that, "I mean, she's beautifuller I mean not fuller I mean more beautiful than before. But there's always someone prettier, y'know." I made a shot, and unfortunately I missed, "But, I'm just not ready to talk to her. I'm done trying. If she wants to talk, she has to talk to ME. I'm done trying. And I'm busy."

"Oh yeah? Busy doing what?"

"You know. Study. Work. Gym. Clean. And I have other friends to hang out with. I can't just hang out with Elsa."

"Jack, you have the same routine. Do something different for a change."

I went to the center of the court and checked it with hiccup. "This is something different, Hic. Playing basketball with my friends that I haven't talk to for a long time. And talking about my ex-girlfriend. And I don't plan on doing this again."

Flynn stopped and held the ball, "You don't want to play ball with us anymore?"

"No, I don't want to talk about Elsa."

"Why don't you want to talk about her?"

"Because she's my ex. I don't want to deal with her, and I want to get over her."

"Aren't you already?"

"Yeah, but I still love her. But not in that sense. It's hard to explain." Again, I missed the shot. _Why can't I think straight?_

**Elsa's POV**

"So, Tiana had vomit all over her and Rapunzel smelled disgusting," Elsa teared up and started laughing with the other girls.

Merida said, "I cernt believe you guys made fawn of my accent! But, I wish I was there."

Elsa laughed and took a piece of chocolate, "It's fine."  
Rapunzel took a pillow and hugged it. She sighed, "Tell us about school."

"Oh, I don't remember that much. This was 5 years ago!"

"Oh, just look at these yearbook pictures and signatures. Maybe something would strike your memory." Anna handed me my yearbook and I looked through it. High school in Drisney was bittersweet.

"This is your junior year, if you're wondering Elsa." I looked through the pictures, and I saw the winter ball.

There was a small picture of Jack and I doing the typical prom pose: we faced the same way with his arms around me. This was the one he ordered. I also still had the pictures from the photo booth that was there at Winter Ball. I picked up our Prom photo and saw a writing on a back, I need noticed it until now:

_"Elsa Mae Winters. It was such a privilege to go to prom with you. I was expecting you to say 'No' because you rejected every single guy but that's not the point. Anyways, I had a lot of fun and I wish we could go out sometime. Oh, and I finished the book you gave me: An Imperial Affliction. I'm pretty sure the copy you gave me wasn't completed, so I demand to get another one because it ended mid-sentence. But back to the point: I had a lot of fun and thank you so much. You're the best. Your Fugly Snowflake, Jack Frost (Stop calling me Jackson it's __embarrassing.__) "_

"So, you really want to know what happened in school? Well I have a couple of stories I could tell about Jack and me."

* * *

Hi, guys! This is my first time writing a fanfiction. And I posted two on the same day because I can haha. Anyways, this story is based on my friend's love story which is still going on. I'll try to update when I can, so yeah. And I apologize I didn't say anything in the first chapter. Okay bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

Elsa Mae Summers, 11th Grade

1. Chemistry

2. AP US History

3. Art 3

4. AP Calculus

5. Lunch

6. English Literature

7. Spanish 3

_Okay, I have my schedule and map of the school. Anna and I are already in their class. I can do this: just open the door. This is a new country, new school, new friends, and a new attitude. _I slowly opened the door, and suddenly something hit my face. I felt annoyed, angry, and upset. I wanted to cry, oh I'm such a wimp. I didn't want to show tears stroll down my face, so I told myself what my dad told me when I wanted to cry, "Conceal, don't feel." I looked down to see what hit me, and it was a football. Laughter erupted from the classroom once I got hit, but it's okay. _I can do this. _

As I skimmed at the classroom, I looked for the empty seats. From girls, I received mutters and laughter. From guys, I received those same things plus whistling. They're probably gossiping or making fun of me... while they're staring at me. _Geez, haven't they seen a new face in the school before? Wait, do I have something on my face? _I managed to find an empty seat by the window in front of the teacher's desk. I turned left to look at the rest of the class and saw that those people were still staring and muttering. _Maybe, just maybe, I have something on my face. _I pulled out a small mirror from my bag and opened it. I had nothing on my face, and as I looked at the reflection more, I saw some girls behind fixing their hair and smiling at the door. _Hah, they're probably looking at the most popular guy in the school who is actually a jerk. _I didn't bother to look, so I decided to put on EOS to seem like I'm busy.

A seat then was pulled beside me, and I turned to my left to see who it was. It was Jackson. He looked so cute with his grey hoodie and dark jeans. _Gosh, Elsa, I thought you said "No boys" when we moved to America._

"Hey, Elsa" Jackson smirked, "I like your snowflake bobby pin." He then pointed to the bobby pin on my hair and gave a thumbs up. So, he came all this way to compliment my snowflake bobby pin I bought at the airport while waiting for the airplane to depart. He's so weird, but it's okay. He makes up for it by being really attractive.

"Thanks, Jackson." I looked behind me and saw the other girls glancing at me angrily. I turned back to Jackson who was still smiling and leaned close to his ear to whisper, "Don't be alarmed, but those girls are staring angrily at me," I pointed to the girls and Jackson looked at them and chuckled. HE stopped looking as I continued saying, " I think they're going to kill me for talking to you."

Jackson looked back at the boys in the classroom who apparently was staring at Jackson at the moment. He came close to me and whispered, "Don't worry. Those guys are giving me the same look. They're just jealous because I'm talking to a VERY beautiful girl who is wearing a knitted black top, khaki pants, and," he looked down at my shoes, "white chucks."

I moved my face away from his and giggled, "You sure know your clothes. Most of my guy friends from Norway couldn't even tell the difference of clothes. All they know is: shirt, jeans, jacket, and shoes."

"Well, Cat is always asking me for advice whenever I help her go shopping for clothes. I have to go with her so the other boys won't stare at her and I don't want her to wear anything inappropriate."

"Aww, you're so sweet, Jackson."

Jackson gritted, "Stop calling me Jackson. It's really embarrassing."

I laughed and put my mirror back in my bag, "You should probably get back to your seat."

"Why? I'm Jack Frost and I could sit wherever I want." A ruler then slammed in front of Jackson.

"No, you can't. Go back to your seat NOW, Mr. Frost." the teacher said, who I assume is Miss Ursula.

Jackson stood up, grabbed his backpack, and looked at me. He then winked at me and smirked again. I guess that's his signature smirk since he does it a lot. Wow, he's really cute.

Miss Ursula told me to stand up, and so I did. She faced towards the class and said, "Class, this is Elsa Mae Summers. She just moved her from Norway. Does anyone have any questions for Miss Elsa?"

A black guy, who was exceptionally gorgeous, raised his hand. He seemed charming. Miss Ursula pointed at him and said, "Naveen."

Naveen stood up and said, "Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?"

I blushed and said, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

Then, Jackson raised his hand. Miss Ursula looked angrily at Jackson and said, "Jack, do you have a question for Elsa?"

"Yeah, uhm. Elsa, can I have your number?"

Miss Ursula looked over at me as I walked towards Jackson. I knelt beside him and said, "Sure, give me your phone. And here's mine." I reached into my phone and gave him mine. I put my number in his phone, and I said, "Want to take a picture with me?" He faintly blushed and he nodded quickly. "Say cheese!"

He smiled, and he said, "Wow you look cute in this picture."

I blushed, and I imagined me doing a little dance inside. "Can you send that to me?"

"Why, are you going to post it?"

I smirked at him and said, "Maybe."

* * *

"So, my first week was basically this. I was a loner in all my classes but lunch. Because you know, I ate with you guys and the boys. Am I done talking yet?"

"No, you're not," Rapunzel sat up and said, "Tell us the weekend of that week." She took a piece of chocolate and said, "Jack was part of that too."

Merida sat up and said, "Aye, that's the weekend when Flynn asked Rapunzel out the first time."

* * *

It's a Friday night, I finished all my homework. This week has been exceptionally long, and I'm just glad it's over. I've been working on the research I have to do for my chemistry project which is due in two weeks... but it's okay. I can do whatever I want now. But, there's nothing to do because I don't know much people around here. My phone buzzed and I walked over to it as it was charging. I lied down on my bed to see what it was: it was a group message.

Flynn: Hey guys. so u all know that I really really really LIKE Punzie

Hiccup: yeah, so? o_o

Me: You're going to ask her out, aren't you? :)

Flynn: yes ma'am! I just need some ideas on how to ask her out

Jackson: y wont you just say "hey punzie lets go watch a movie" or something like that

Anna: No! it has to be something ROMANTIC 3

Kristoff: give her flowers and say "go out with me?"

Me: Anna, shouldn't you be sleeping?

Anna: I just can't, the sky's awaky; so I'm awake

Hiccup: anna, the sky is ALWAYS awake

Anna: EXACTAMUNDO MY FRIEND

Merida:... anyways. buy her flowers, knock on the door, and have jack and hic hold up a sign that says "Go out with me?"

Me: That's to cliche. Do something original

Anna: buy her a chameleon

Jackson: a chameleon?

Flynn: Her favorite animal is a chameleon

Me: I GOT IT. Anna and Merida, stall Rapunzel by taking her to the mall, ice skating, or whatever. Keep her AWAY from the pet store. Make sure you leave the house at 9:30 in the morning. The guys and I will buy the chameleon and other stuff. And around 5 in the evening we will meet at some place and that's where Flynn is going to ask her.

Anna: What if Punzie is wondering where youre at, Elsa?

Jackson: say elsa is on a date with the amazing, incredibly handsome, charming, and talented Jack Frost

Hiccup: no srsly.

Jackson: I AM SERIOUS EXCUSE ME HICCUP

Me: No, I don't want to say that. But I could say I'm at Jane's house working on our project.

Anna: Who's Jane?

Merida: some british girl who's in jack's and elsa's chem class. shes a junior

Flynn: Didnt Jack want to be Elsa's partner but ursula said girls with girls and boys with boys

Jackson: stfu rider

Me: Wait, what? I'm confused.

Flynn: wait, what are we going to do again?

Merida: Flynn, Hiccup, and Kristoff just go to the petshop at 10 and Jack is going to pick up Elsa after I pick up Punzie and Anna. Just listen to Elsa, okay? And Elsa, text me all the details on where to meet and all. Got it?

Flynn: NOPE.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"So, that's how I got Elsa's number." I sat down and drank some water. I can't believe I lost, well I was the only one so it would make sense. I'm not that good anymore, because of that stupid accident.

"You complimented her bobby pin."

"What, Rider? I got nervous."

"You could have said, 'Hey, how are you, Elsa?"

"WELL I AM SORRY I WAS ONLY 17."

"So was I, and I managed to ask Punzie out."

"Oh, I remember I spent the whole day with Elsa."

"What happened that day?" Flynn winked and I turned red. I remember what exactly happened that day.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I just wanted you to know I will be updating at random times, and I won't be posting on the weekends. If I'm gone for like a week or something, I promise I'll post like 5 chapters or something before I leave.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to Cat hitting me with a pillow. She stood by me bed and smiled, "Good morning, Jack. How do you do?" This is odd, Cat never wakes me up.

I sat up and rubbed my face. "She's Punzie's cousin. Do you know where my phone is?" I got up and looked for my phone around the room.

"Is Elsa the girl with you in that one Instagram picture? The one with the caption that says, 'I got her number in class.' Then you put #lp #shesawesome and you got 247 likes, but that's weird because normally you get 52 and you gained 200 followers," I looked at Cat, and she was holding my phone. I grabbed it from her, and checked if she did something. Well, it's 12:47. Cat continued talking, "Elsa has 7,982 followers, but she only follows 92 people. She doesn't do shoutout for shoutout, tbh, or rate or any of that stuff. She's really pretty too. That one picture she posted with you a lot of people were like, 'You have a boyfriend?!' or 'How long have you guys been together?' but Elsa put in her caption: 'He tries.' Wow, she has a lot of likes and comments."

"Okay, kiddo, that's a nice thing to know about Elsa. But, she didn't text or call me at all?"

"She did. I told her you were sick, she's downstairs with Aster."

"WHAT?! And you wake me up NOW?!" I quickly ran downstairs and found Elsa in the kitchen eating Wingstop with Aster. She eats so neatly compared to Aster (aka Bunny. I call my brother Bunny because when we were younger, we had a bunny. And he pretended to be a bunny. Pretty weird, especially since he's actually really tough but lean.), and Aster eats like a pig. I was peeking behind a wall, and I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation:

"Yeah, Jack and I are supposed to go out and buy something for my cousin. But, Cat told me he was sick. So I told Merida that Jack and I can't make it today. And Cat wanted me to take care of Jack because (she uses her little girl voice) 'Jack is a big baby and my mom and my other brother Aster are working. And I have to go to a slumber party.' (she uses her normal voice) So Merida said it was fine, and she said they have everything other control."

Bunny dipped a carrot in the ranch and ate it, "Thank you for watching over Jack. I'm actually shocked that Merida was cool about Jack being sick."

"Maybe she didn't want him to come because he might mess up." No, Elsa, I wouldn't have mess up… well she's right.

Bunny looked over at me and smirked. I was currently wearing boxers and socks. I mouthed to him _NO ASTER_. He chuckled and said, "Hello, Jack! Come and say hello to Elsa." Elsa looked at me and smiled, "Hey, Jack. Just come out," Elsa turned to Bunny, "Cat is right. Jack does act like a baby when he's sick."

_Oh yeah, I'm sick. I can try to fake being sick, I do it all the time when I don't want to go to school._ "I'm fine, I was just getting water," I said in a sick manner. Elsa went to get water, and I just stood there looking at her. She was wearing a dark red flannel, a white bustier, and black jeans. She was so beautiful, and I know too much of girl clothing because of Cat. "No, I'll get it later."

But, she shook her head and walked towards me. "Uhh... Here's your water." She blushed really hard and I realized what I was wearing: boxers, my choo-choo train ones…

* * *

Flynn laughed, "Hey, Jack, it couldn't be THAT bad."

"Shut up, Rider. So, I did put on some proper clothes afterwards. Then Bunny and Cat left and I was left alone with Elsa."

Flynn wiggled his eyebrows at me, "So, what happened next?"

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

So, Jack came back to the living room. That was pretty awkward, and he was pretty hot. Anyways, they asked me to take care of Jack which I didn't mind of doing. Jack was wearing black grey sweats and a white shirt.

"Hey, Elsa," Jack sneezed.

"Oh are you okay? I'll get you tissues."

"Okay, I'm just going to go the restroom."

When I came back to the living room, there were candles set up on the table and the lights were dim. Jack was standing there with some roses, he looked confused. Then he sneezed again. "I could explain?" He said.

"No, please don't. I'm just here to take care of you until you get better. Here are some tissues if you need it."

"Thanks, Elsa. You're the real mvp."

"What? Anyways, do you want soup?"

"NEVERMIND. And yes, soup. I help soup. Soup I make. Soup."

I raised my eyebrow at him and laughed, "You're weird," he pouted and I comforted him by saying, "But I like you."

As I was making the soup, I remembered something, "Jack, I forgot to take your temperature!" I looked everywhere and Jack was holding it, Praise the Lord. "Okay, Jack put it in your mouth as I get your medicine." I got his medicine and pulled out the thermometer from his mouth, "You're hot!"

"Why, you are too, Elsa." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. He has a fever, he should rest for the day.

"Hey, go to the living room and watch whatever you watch."

Later on, I was holding Jack's soup and I set it on the table. He was wrapped in blanket and was hugging a pillow. Without looking at the TV, I asked him, "What are you watching?"

"The Purge. It's a good movie. Come watch with me." As I sat down, I looked at the TV and saw two people making out on the bed. I looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow, "So, what's this movie about?"

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Yes, Flynn. Bunny and Cat actually went back inside the house and dimmed the lights, set up the candles, and all that jazz when I was gone. And I put the thermometer in the soup, and thankfully it was 100 degrees. Elsa took care of me that day. Even though I wasn't talking properly and not behaving myself. But, I don't really care. The next day, I woke up to a text from Elsa:

_Hey Jack, I hope you're doing okay. It was nice hanging out with you, well actually taking care of you. Let's hang out when you get better, okay? See you at school, hopefully._

**Elsa's POV**

Anna came up to me and hugged me, "It's okay that you missed Flynn's awesome asking Punzie on a date."

"Yer, we got it all on video, lass."

Rapunzel held the chocolate box out to me and said, "Is there anything you want to talk about? And do you care from more chocolate?"

I sighed at the picture Jack gave me, the one with us from Winter Ball. I took a piece of chocolate and smiled. "Hey, let's talk about Winter Ball."

* * *

**Sorry I have been MIA! **

**Everything just go so hectic, and school starts next week. And, I've got writer's block LOL. sorry about that. Okay, I'll try my best to update this more. And, remember when I said that this story is based of my friend's "love life"? Well, my friend is talking to her ex (or the guy Jack is based of) and she is waiting for a reply from him! AAAHH! I can't tell you more, because that would destroy the whole story. Kay bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa's POV**

I looked down at the white roses in front of me. I'm not a big fan of roses, I prefer carnations and sunflowers. The crowd encircled around the both of us, and in the crowd held a huge poster that said Winter Ball? I looked at my friends, but Jack, and they all smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I looked down at the guy holding the flowers.

"Elsa, would you go to Winter Ball with me?"

_I just wanted to go home..._ it's the end of school and it's a Friday for crying out loud. "Do I know you?"

"I sit behind you in 5th period."

"Oh, so you're Nod?"

"What? No, I'm Charming."

"Uh, no I don't find you charming."

"Wait what-"

So, I just left him standing there. I ignored all the stares, and I didn't even bother to talk to any of my friends, but Jack. His practice got cancelled today, and he asked me if he wanted to hang out. Of course I said yes because we've been hanging out for a while. He's still awkward, and crazy, and weird. But, it's okay. As I walked to my locker, I heard some murmurs: "She got asked out 8 times already..." "I'm gonna ask her, she's going to say yes to me." "I would die just to go out with the guys who wanted to ask her out." I walked to my lockers, and found Jack on his phone leaning by my locker.

"Got asked out again?"

"Yup. You weren't there this time, Jackson."

Jack smirked at me and continued to do whatever on his phone, "It's always the same way of asking, Elsa. All guys always do that. Anyways, you're not going to prom if you keep on saying no."

I opened my locker and got my books up and put on some chapstick, "I know, I just want to go with friends. And besides," I closed my locker and pulled out my keys, "I don't even know those guys. Let's go, this time I'm driving." Jack grabbed my keys and said, "Nope, I'm driving today. And it's my treat."

"Whatever you say."

"Come on, practice is cancelled and you're just happy we can hang out." I rolled my eyes, this guy...

So we went into my car and we just sat there. He was still fiddling with his phone, which is weird because he is never on it unless it's an emergency.

"Jackson?"

He was still on the phone, and he started the car and the radio, "Don't call me that."

I turned up the radio, and I sang a long with the song, "Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?"

Jack just nodded and just drove off. He didn't say anything the whole car ride. So, we just sat there in silence, and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

"Elsa."

My eyes were still closed, "Go away Anna."

"Wake up." I looked to my left, and it was Jack. He was smiling this time, and wearing a nice white long-sleeved collored button up shirt, but it was rolled up to his elbow. He wore brown trousers and a black tie.

"You dress up nice, my fugly snowflake."

"Fugly snowflake?" He chuckled and ran outside to open my door, "You look nice with your white skater dress. Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, the cold never bothered me anyway."

He offered my hand and said, "Your highness." I punched his arm, "You're an idiot."

So, Jack walked me to a hidden grass area in the park, and it had a black blanket and a picnic basket. There were white Christmas lights hanging on the trees, and candles set up.

"Did you do this, Jackson?"

"Maybe." He winked at me, making me blush.

We sat down, and we ate, laugh, and danced. He then pulled bouquet of sunflowers from the basket, and in the middle of the bouquet, was a fake one. And on the seed part of the fake sunflower, was a sunflower. And it said, "Elsa, would you go to winter ball with me?" He just looked at me and smiled, "Will you?" I hugged him, and it made him fall over. I rested my head on his chest, and looked up at him. He began to stroke my hair, "Is this a yes?"

Anna and Rapunzel came out of the bushes, "SAY YES ALREADY."

Flynn and Hiccup went to the picnic basket and checked if there were other food.

And Merida, she was filming the whole thing.

I laughed and sat up and said, "Yes."

* * *

This is part one, part two maybe coming out tonight. And, yeah. I'll talk to you guys soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack's POV **

"So that's how I asked Elsa out. I'm tired. Can we go home now?" I lied down on the concrete. These guys are creaming me right now. And, I stink and need to study.

"Aww, is little Jackie giving up now?" Flynn made a pouty face and twinkled his eyes. I punched him.

"Yeah, I don't want to talk about her right now. I'm done with that whore, how many times do I have to say that?"

"Until you stop calling her names," Hiccup tossed the keys to me, "Let's boo-boo."

"Sure, and I'll talk about winter formal this time."

* * *

I stood in front of Punzie's door and rung the doorbell. And... my mom dragged Bunny and Cat to come along to drop me off for pictures. This is going to be embarrassing.

"Okay, Jack, make sure you get back home by midnight, and treat Elsa nicely," my mom said as she began fixing my bow tie and she took the corsage Cat was holding, "And don't do anything stupid if you do, I'll...I'll tell you later because Cat is here and she's only 9." She started to fix my hair, and she flattened it. While that happened, Flynn opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Frost," my mom waved as she still fixed my hair, "Hey Cat," Cat gave him a fist punch, "And Bunny." Bunny just nodded, "Where's Mr. Frost?"

"Oh, Flynn. He's at England for a business trip."

Flynn just nodded and let everyone in. Everyone was there and with their dates: Anna with Hans (I thought she was going to go with Kristoff. Weird.), Merida and Hiccup, and Flynn with Punzie. They all in chorus said hi and hugged us. "We all put on our corsages...and you and Elsa were taking too long," Hiccup said.

"So, where's Elsa?" Cat said.

"Oh, she's calling the dead to kill you Jack," Anna said.

"Shut up, Anna," that was Elsa's voice; she was walking down the stairs and holding a necklace and putting on her earrings. She looked beautiful: her strapless white dress with a stone neckline, her hair was down and loosely curled. She came down to me, and I was still taller than her. ...my mom was still fixing my hair. "Mom!" I gritted under my teeth.

So, mom looked at Elsa, and went in between me and her, "Hello, Elsa! It's so nice to see you! Jack has told me so much about you! He said you're very smart and you're very beautiful. Oh, you look so lovely. OH! And Jack needs to drink 2 glasses of water, and don't allow him to drink alcohol. And," I looked at my mom and widened my eyes," Oh okee. OOH! CORSAGE TIME."

Elsa just giggled and blushed, "Your mom is so..."

"Yeah, I know."

"And your hair is so..."

"Yeah, I KNOW."

"And here's your corsage, Els." I took the blue-flowered corsage from my mom. And I nervously put it on her, "You look beautiful tonight."

"And you look handsome," she tried putting a flower corsage on me, and she pinned my chest, but it didn't hurt, "I'm sorry, I never actually went to one of these things or put these things on."

"Are you kidding? You're gorgeous!" Elsa just laughed. That adorable laugh...and she was still having a hard time doing this.

"Nope, I went to a private school and they didn't allow dances."

"No way."

"Yes way."

I tried talking like Elsa, "No way."

"Are you mimicking me?"

Anna shouted, "Are you guys done?! We need to go NOW."

"Wait, let me take a picture of Jack and Elsa!" Ladies and gentleman, my mom is really embarrasing.

* * *

"So, that's that, guys" I said as I drove back to the college, "That's all I'm saying."

"How about when you guys won Snow King and Snow Queen? You wouldn't shut up about it for two weeks. And when you guys first danced?"

* * *

I walked over to Elsa who was just sitting down eating chips, the music was blasting, and it looked like she wasn't having a good time. I think this is too much. "Hey Elsa," I nudged her. She looked up and smiled and looked back at her chips.

"Hi Jackson. How are you?"

"Terrible," I said jokingly. Elsa looked at me worriedly and muttered sorry. "Elsa, I'm kidding. Come on, we're going to dance." I grabbed her hand, and brought her to the garden near the banquet hall. "So, private school?"

"Yeah, I've went there my whole life," I put my hands around her waist, "What are you doing?"

"Just, put your hands on my shoulders. And follow my lead." She did so. She stepped on my toes a bunch of times, "You know, Elsa-"

"I know, I'm a bad dancer and I shouldn't have come."

"No, I was going to say you should just take of your heels and have your feet rest on my shoes. I'll do all the moving, and you just have to stay on my feet and look pretty," She giggled at what I said, "There's your smile Elsa." _Now date me._

So we danced, no music, nothing. Just the way she looked and how we can enjoy each other's company. This was perfect. The perfect time for a kiss. I stopped, and she got off my feet. She looked worried again, "What's wrong? Is your feet hurting? I am so sorry, Jack." I walked slowly to her, cupped her face. I closed my eyes and leaned in.

Her phone rang, "Anna? ... No, I'm outside with Jack... No way... You're kidding... Okay. Bye." She looked at me and smiled. _So Anna came between the kiss. Great. I was so close for her to becoming my girlfriend. SO CLOSE. _She grabbed my hand and we went back to the building.

"Aaah, there they are. Your King and Queen for this year's winter ball is Elsa Summers and Jack Frost!"

* * *

OMGOMGOMGOMG Pearlness 4700 and OoPopcAnDy reviewed this!AAAH! Anyways, guys. Give me some ideas! I would love to hear from you. Yes, and I know I probably made mistakes well that's because I'm in a rush.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elsa's POV**

Jack and I went to school the following Monday, and everyone congratulated us on becoming Snow King and Queen. I thought it wasn't a big deal, but oh well. Jack, he absolutely loved the attention, it was annoying at times but oh well. It made him happy. And if he was happy, I was too.

So we went to our lockers and just said thanks to everyone who walked by. I guess that's all they can say.

"Hey Snow Queen," I looked over to Jack as he smirked at me, "Did you have a great time at prom?"

I sighed and grabbed the books I needed for the first four periods "Sure I did," I said blankly, "And here." I gave him a book and he just looked at it with no emotion.

"A book?" He took it from me and raised an eyebrow, "An Imperial Affliction?"

"It's really good. Read it?" Jack chuckled and put it in his backpack. "Read it for me PLEASE."

"After you kiss me," he pointed to his cheek and battered his eyes. So, I punched him. He put his arm around me, and started talking prom again as we walked to class.

We walked into the room, and Jack decided to sit by me today. He didn't really care about what the teacher had to say, so he just continued rambling on as I just listened. The door opened, and there was a new student: it was a boy...a CUTE one.

Jack looked at me, then at the new guy, "You think he's cute, huh?"

I quickly blushed and said, "Uhh, no. I'm just... He's the new kid and I'm glad that-"

"Yeah you do. You look at him the way you look at me."

"NO."

I heard a cough from behind, and Jack and I looked back. It was the new kid, "Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you can sit here," I said nervously,"I'm Elsa Summers and that's Jackson Frost."

"I know who you are," the new kid smiled and looked at Jack, "I'm Mason Gabino."

There was an awkward silence, then Jack said, "So how do you know us?"

"Oh, there was a picture of the snow queen and king. And by the way, are you guys dating?"

"Yes," Jack said with confidence, "We have been dating for a while." _Jack, this is embarrassing please stop._

"Oh really? You guys are a cute couple."

"NO," I blushed and stuttered, "We... Jack and I... Are not dating."

_Let me get this straight: a LOT of people think Jack and I are dating. But we really are just friends. I admit, I do have a tiny crush on him. But, what does he see in me? I mean, he's cute, tall, athletic, funny. Some of the teachers calls him a flirt. But I know he is more than that. He is my first thought every time I wake up, and my last thought before I sleep. Whenever he smiles, it gives me butterflies. What I like most about Jack is that I can tell him anything. And, he's not one of those boys who just doesn't listen, he's the one who actually cares and will give a real reply. Unlike other boys, he calls me instead of texting. In the morning, he calls, "Good morning." In the evening, he does the same. When he is not doing anything, he would text me right away. Jack, he basically knows me. Surprisingly, more than Anna. He knows all of my dark secrets, and I know all of is. But, I think Jack only sees me as a best friend and not a lover. And besides, I've only known him for around 2 months; I believe it's too soon for a crush. _

"Elsa," Jack nudged me and I leaned in, "You're beautiful."

I scoffed, he tells me this every day, "I'm flattered, Jackson. Really."

Bzz...bzz. I pulled out my phone and I had a text: Hans Westergard. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jack. He scooted into to see what Hans texted:

_Hey, Elsa! You're invited to my birthday party this Saturday night at 6. It's going to be at my house. Jack knows the address, so go with him._

I looked at Jack and he smiled, "I guess YOU are going with ME to Hans' party."

**Jack's POV**

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID. I asked Elsa out to winter ball, almost kissed her TWICE, and now I'm basically going to Hans' party with her? Jack, you've only known her for two months, and you've made Elsa your whole world. Elsa could end up being a back-stabbing slut for all I know! But, why do I even like her? Is it the way she smiles when she eats chocolate? Is it the way she laughs when I tell her a joke? Is it the way she punches me when I tease her? Is it the fact that she is beautiful? Am I just falling for her appearance? But, Elsa wouldn't go out with a guy like me. She's so elegant but so laid-back. She's not stiff at all. She can be awkward at times, but at the end I still love it: all her perks and imperfections. In fact, of that make me fall in love with her. What am I kidding? Elsa sees me as a best friend. Maybe almost kissing her made her uncomfortable. Maybe she didn't want to ruin our friendship. I understand that, and besides, there's "Mason Gabino: teen hottie." Blegh. _

I looked at Elsa as she raised her eyebrow, "You're such a fugly snowflake."

"But I'm YOUR fugly snowflake," I wiggled my eyebrows. _What am I doing. This is embarrassing. _

She scoffed and began to pay attention in class. I watched her as she carefully took notes: her face just inches away from the notebook, the way she would tuck back the hair that falls in her porcelain face. She's beautiful, including when she's not trying. She sneezes and brings out a tissue from her backpack. She went back to the classroom (the trashcan is located back there.). She turns her back and sneeze. She looked woah in her back knitted sweater, khaki pants, and tan boots. She turned back looking down at the floor. Her nose was kinda red, and maybe she's sick. It's my time to take care of her!

I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at me, "What?" she whispered.

"Are you sick?" I put the back of my hand on her forehead, or that's what she does to me whenever I'm sick. Well she's pretty warm, and that's not normal?

"I'll be fine by the end of the day," She put my hand down and held it,"Don't worry about me." She smiled and placed my hand on my desk.

She held my hand.

_YAAAAAAS BEYOTCH YAAAAAS. _

* * *

"So, that's that. I'm done," I said as I continued driving.

"Can we eat somewhere?" I looked at Hiccup at the front mirror.

"No."

"Please, fugly snowflake?" Hiccup said in a high-pitched voice. I think he's mimicking Elsa.

"I'm YOUR fugly snowflake," Flynn mimicked me.

"FINE. We're going to Five Guys," I went back on the freeway and guess what: traffic.

"Hans' party," Flynn looked at me, "I heard a LOT happened there," I looked at him and he winked.

"Yeah," I looked straight forward, "I guess that night changed things for us."

"Isn't that when SHE showed up?" Hiccup pointed out. Flynn widened his eyes and whistled. "Yeah, I don't really like her. What's her name again?"

I sighed and fake smiled. I looked at Flynn and said, "Gwen. Gwen Elmes."

* * *

**Hi! Yeah, Sorry I haven't been updating daily. Well, school starts this week so wish me luck! Oh&if you guys are wondering, I am JUST a junior. And, yes. I have some OCs! I use OCs because my OCs have the same initials of the people who was actually part of my friend's story (if you haven't known by now, this story is based on my friend's love story.). Anyways, have a nice day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsa's POV**

Gwen Elmes. I stood up and went to the restroom. I locked the door, and sat down in the bathtub. Gwen Elmes, if she haven't said it, we wouldn't be in that situation.

* * *

"ELSA, HURRY UP I'M HUNGRY," Jack shouted from my bedroom. It was Saturday night, the night of Hans' party. I was currently changing my outfit AGAIN for the 8th time in my bathroom because Jack said my last seven outfits were 'too flashy' and he kept on saying 'ELSA MODEST IS HOTTEST.' I walked in front of the mirror and checked the back if I look good, and Jack chose this outfit: cream skater dress, black tights, heels, and a leather jacket to "cover up when I'm outside because it's too cold." I stepped out of the restroom and entered my bedroom.

Jack probably heard me come in, he turned around and smiled, "I LOVE your outfit," he flung his hand around and said in a gay matter. He went to my dresser and opened my box of accessories. He's been in my room so many times, it's like he practically lives with us. I sat down and put on my shoes as I saw Jack turn back at me and holding something: my snowflake bobby pin? He put it in my curled hair, "That's better." He sat beside me and just smiled at me the whole time, I smiled at him too. And that moment, we were both staring at each other's eyes in silence. I enjoy his company a lot, and I hope he appreciates mine as well.

Jack, why are you closing your eyes. It's gonna happen, BUT. I closed my eyes as well and leaned in, and I felt his palm against my face as we were so close... That is until Flynn opened the door and shouted, "LET'S G-," he looked at Jack and I as I just pushed him off the bed, "oh. Uhm, I'll see you guys in the car."

I looked at Jack and he smirked, "Let's do a redo?" I laughed, "Nice try, Jackson." He made a little kid impression, "But we almost kissed three times come on!" I just laughed and listen to him complain. He does talk a lot.

**In the party**

Dancing. Raves. Seven minutes in heaven. Kissing. Food.

This is just like prom. Me, sitting in a chair alone in the corner and eating carrots I took from the fridge, I also took the whole bottle of ranch, so every time I took a bite on a carrot, I would squeeze a little of the ranch onto the carrot. I had no one to talk to. Jack was off mingling with his jock friends, Flynn and Rapunzel are doing God knows what, Anna is with Hans, and Kristoff is with Jack.

"Hey, Elsa, mind if I sit here?" I look up while a carrot hang from my mouth, "I'm Gwen by the way." I just nodded and continued eating, that is until I realized she knows my name.

"Hey, Glen?"

"It's Gwen," she looked at the ground and bit her lip and looked at me because I said the wrong name.

"Yeah that. How do you know my name?"

"I follow you on Instagram and Twitter," she took a sip of her red plastic cup and left a lipstick stain there. I raised my eyebrow and laughed.

"I don't have a twitter. My friend made it and updates it since he's always with me."

Gwen nodded and looked at the ground. _Was I making this awkward? Should I say something? _Anyways, I looked at her and she looked like she was red. Her hair is curled and dyed dark red, and has a light-tan skin color. She has dimples, and she wore a sleevless tight short black dress with heels. She looked at me with her hazel eyes and smiled, "Can I take a picture with you?"

This is weird, "Sure?" So, she pulled out her phone. She raised the phone, and took a picture. It was on flash. I look like a ghost whenever flash is on. She smiled and showed me the picture, well at least I didn't look like a ghost. She began to edit it, and I just watched her do it.

"Hey, Elsa," Jack grabbed another chair and sat at the other side of me, so that made me in the middle of Jack and Gwen. Jack looked at Gwen and smirked, "Jack Frost," he offered her his hand.

Gwen put on a small smile and said, "Gwen Elmes," she shook his hand, "Are you dating Elsa?"

Jack said yes at the same time I said no. We both looked at each other, he smirked and I just frowned. He then pinched my cheeks and said, "You're so cute when you frown." Gwen started laughing and so did Jack.

Gwen looked around and found a group. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at Jack and I, "Hey, want to join them?" I looked at the group then at Jack. Jack just grabbed my hand and walked towards the group. They turned around, and chorused, "Hey".

Gwen sat down, with me in between her and Jack. The group just looked at me, until a small tan Asian girl came and sit down beside Jack and another guy. She was really gorgeous, she had hazel eyes, black ombré hair that had blonde tips. She was wearing those hipster-ray ban glasses. She wore a grey sweater, a glittery skirt, black tights, and heels. She smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Janelle Vega." She offered her hand to me, and she didn't seem interested in Jack. That's the first.

I shook her hand, "I'm Elsa Summers," Jack coughed and crossed his arms, "And this is Jack Frost."

"I know who he is," Jack looked at Janelle and laughed, "I used to go to school with him."

"Oh, you transferred," I wonder if Jack ever dated her. She look likes perfection, and she's not wearing heavy makeup.

"No, I graduated from high school last year," she said as another guy sat beside her, "The Frost family and mine are really close." Jack nodded his head and didn't say anything.

Gwen looked at Janelle, "Let's play truth or dare." Janelle smiled weakly and said, "Okay then."

Janelle looked at the other guy beside her. He had black hair, and seemed really tall. He was wearing a light blue button up with rolled up sleeves and black pants. She smiled and said, "Truth or Dare," the guy looked at her and smirked.

I felt a bump beside me, and it was Gwen. She motioned me to come closer to her, and I did. Jack raised his eyebrow, then shrug and continued to watch everyone play truth or dare. Gwen covered her mouth and whispered, "Jack shmudnnapajf." _What the fuck did she say._

"What?"

Gwen stood up and pulled my hand. She looked back in the group and waved, "We'll be back."

So we went to the kitchen, and surprisingly no one was there. So she began to talk, "There's something you need to know about Janelle." She held my hand and sighed, "Jack used to like Janelle and I think he still does."

So, Jack and Janelle dated, "Oh," I said with worry.

"Janelle told me about this when Jack asked her out last year. He told her that he liked her for a really long time, but she only saw him as a little brother to her. They were really close too, some people thought they dated as well. But, Janelle had a boyfriend, well she has another one now because her last one cheated on her. What's Jack's brother's name again?"

"Aster, or Bunny." Gwen raised her eyebrow when I said Bunny. I put my hands up and said, "Yeah, I don't know."

"Anyways, Bunny told Janelle that Jack was devastated for a long time, and she felt really bad about it. And I think that's why Jack is being weird."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"You looked uneasy when you saw Janelle," I blushed hard and played with my hands. She put my hand on my shoulder and said, "They didn't date or anything." Well that was a relief.

**Jack's POV**

_This is so awkward: I was sitting between my soon-to-be-girlfriend and this girl-who-I-loved-but-she-rejected-me. Well, that is until Gwen took Elsa away. I looked at Janelle, she was still gorgeous, actually even more. If I had to say, her and Elsa are in the same level_ as gorgeous. Maybe, I don't like Elsa. Maybe, Elsa was just a replacement for Janelle. Maybe, just maybe. But Janelle likes Keanan, the guy who's sitting beside her. So, someone else completed their truth or dare. Elsa and Gwen came back after a couple of rounds. It was Keanan's turn to ask me. Janelle looked at Elsa and smiled. She leaned in to Keanan's ear and whispered. I looked over at Elsa who was just smiling...barely.

Keanan then looked at me and said, "Truth or dare."

"Dare," I am not telling who I like...because I don't know who I have feelings for: Elsa or Janelle.

"Okay," he rubbed his palms together and sighed, "Every girl close your eyes and don't talk." They all did, "Jack, go pick the prettiest girl to have a seven minutes in heaven session."

Oh No. Who do I choose?

Elsa or Janelle?

**Elsa's POV**

My palms began to sweat after Jack said that. I waited, was he going to pick me? Maybe he's taking his time. I placed on the spot where Jack sat, he wasn't there. He took someone else. I was just a friend to him, nothing more nothing less.

Keanan said, "You girls have to wait until Jack and the girl comes back."

_He chose Janelle, didn't he?_

**Jack's POV**

Janelle sat in front of me in the closet. Janelle said, "You do know that I have a boyfriend."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I just wanted to talk."

She leaned back and her head was against the wall. She began to fix her hair in a bun, "I'm listening."

"Look, I like Elsa...but I also still have feelings about you. I know I can't have you because you have a boyfriend and I don't want to be the reason why you guys break up. And Elsa, she doesn't like me but she reminds me of you. Maybe, that's why I like her."

"I think she likes you," Janelle shrugged.

"I doubt that."

"Well, maybe or maybe not. But you can still go after her while she's single. Maybe she's the type of girl who likes to take her time. And by the way, the way she looks at you is adorable... It's the same why I look at my boyfriend Keanan. And Keanan and I? Yeah, I didn't like him at first, but we became best friends and look where we're at. Just be there for her, you've known her for a while, right?" I nodded, "I know you guys will end up together one day." Janelle kissed my forehead, "I promise." I blushed, well I wouldn't consider this my first kiss.

I hugged her, she stiffened but soon hugged me back, "I love you, Janelle..." She broke the hug and raised her eyebrow. I chuckled and said, "As a sister obviously." She punched my stomach... She punches harder then Elsa oh my Gosh.

We returned back and sat down. Keanan then put his arm around Janelle and said, "Okay, open your eyes." All the girls looked confused, wondering who I supposedly kissed. Elsa soon got up and left. Gwen and I looked at each other and went after her. We followed her, and it was cold outside. I looked at Gwen, then took off my black leather jacket and gave it to her. When she wore it, it looked like she wasn't wearing anything else. But, it didn't matter. We found Elsa standing by the car and calling someone. When we went by her she looked at me and furrowed her eyes, "Yeah, we're leaving now...it's getting late and I forgot to do some homework...see you." Elsa turned off her phone and looked at me. Her eyes and nose were red, and her makeup was smudged, _please Elsa, IF YOU CRY IM GONNA CRY. _So my eyes began to water as well. She stared at me and was about to say something until she looked at Gwen. She opened the car, and sat in the drivers seat. She closed it and waited.

I looked at Gwen who was shivering by now, "Hey, Gwen. Sorry about this. You can borrow my jacket for a while."

"It's fine. By the way, can I have your number?" Okay, strange.

"Why?"

"So I can give your jacket back one day duh. And I want to make sure Elsa is safe."

I looked at the car and sighed, "She will be," I pulled out my phone and looked at Gwen, "Here's my phone."

We switched numbers, and that's how it all began.

* * *

"So that's how it started," as I honked at the car in front of me who was trying to cut. And, we almost got into a accident, "THE FUCK BRO." I shook my head, drivers these days.

Flynn just stared at me and said, "So you didn't have sex with Janelle?"

I widened my eyes and said, "What?!"

"Since you guys were taking so long talking, some people thought you guys were fucking. And Janelle," he looked out his window, "She's HOT."

"Yeah, I'll do her any day," Hiccup said casually. Flynn and I looked at Hiccup who was lying down and playing on his phone. Hiccup looked at both of us, "What, it's true."

"So, how is Janelle, Jack?"

"She has a baby girl named Justis. And she just got engaged to Keanan... And I'm part of it."

Flynn pouted and said, "Man. How does she look like now?" I pulled out my phone and went to Janelle's Instagram. It was her smiling with Justis and Elsa...that's not surprising. "WOAH. She looks better than before. Those curves though UGH."

"Flynn, you have a girlfriend." Flynn sunk into the seat and crossed his arms.

"Well, what Gwen did wasn't that bad."

"Oh, this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Hey! I would just like to remind you that I made this for pure fun, and not to impress anyone. And, Gwen, Keanan, and Janelle are OCs and they will be showing up for the next couple of chapters. This part with Gwen would take up a while, but there will still be Jelsa fluff. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sure snowflake- This is chapter is a continuation of the last. AND, you have to read to find out ;)**

**OoPoPcAnDy- Jack's life by this point gets more interesting, and even more.**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I sat in the front beside Elsa and waited with her. I looked at her, and she was just staring at the wheel. What did I do wrong? "Elsa," she looked at me, then gaze her eyes back at the wheel. She started the car, and the radio was on. This song though. I turned it up, she looked at me and still had no emotion. And the song was Wolftyla. Elsa looked at me slowly as I made a creepy face. I began to sing:

"Elsa," she raised her eyebrow, "Butt naked nasty or nah," I began to do the typical body roll girls do when they're dancing in the car. I bit my lip and continued, "Do you like it butt naked nasty or nah?"

Elsa began to smile. She changed the radio station and the song played Don't Tell Em by Jeremih. This song has been stuck in her head for while, and sometimes she sings it out of the blue. I took her phone from her bag and let the phone lean on her bag so I can take a video of us in the car. I started taking the video and started dancing and singing along:

"Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion. Girl I guess that must be you. Body like the summer, fucking like no other..." Elsa turned to me and put her hands up and waved them back and forth and sang with me "DONT TELL EM DONT TELL EM." She then put her arms down and started to do a body roll.

As I watched her do this, it made me laugh. I love how she is like this only around me. It reminds me of this _one time she told me, "Jack, I love being around you. I love how I can relate to you and be myself around you." Of course, I thought she was confessing her so-called 'love' to me, but I was definitely wrong when she said to me then, "You are the greatest friend ever." It explains why she doesn't like me as a 'lover'. And maybe, she thought it was too soon._

Elsa and laugh, "You stupid." She turned down the radio. And stopped the video.

"No, I'm not," I said in a higher pitched voice as I remembered that one vine.

Elsa raised her eyebrow, "Yeah? What's 9 + 10?"

I put a finger on my chin and looked up, "21," she and I looked at each other trying not to laugh. At the same time, we reclined our chairs saying "BRUH." She laughed, my girl is the best. We reclined our seats back up, and I looked at her and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jackson, I'm fine." She smiled at me then looked down.

"You're not," she looked at me in a straight face.

"Trust me, Jackson. there's nothing wrong, and don't worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"You're not okay, because you called me Jackson."

Before Elsa could speak, Punzie, Flynn, and Anna came in. Punzie sat in the middle, while Flynn began to fall asleep. Punzie sighed and said, "Flynn drank too much." Elsa and I laughed, and Elsa looked back at Anna. Anna just looked out the window and smiled.

Elsa looked at Anna and raised her brow, "Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?" Anna fogged up the window with her breath and drew a smiley face.

"Is everything alright?" Anna looked at Elsa and smiled even brighter, she looked at Punzie and Punzie started to squeal. This caused Flynn to wake up and hit his head on Punzie's. He saw the whole scenario, and was confused. Elsa just laughed and drove back to the house.

* * *

All of us entered the Corona's house. It was quiet, and Maximus came and started jumping on Anna. Punzie quieted Maximus "SSSH! You're gonna wake them up!" Maximus tilted his head then ran to the kitchen. Elsa and I went to follow Maximus and there was a note on the fridge:

_Hey girls! Your father and I are going on a business trip for a week. We'll be back next Saturday evening. We already put some money in your guys banks accounts, so don't spend it all! And, Elsa is in charge. I know this is sudden, but you guys are big now. Oh&if you need any help, ask Mrs. Overland._

PS: NO PARTIES OR SEX

Elsa put the note on the table, and allowed Maximus outside. She didn't talk much during the ride, so I'll guess I'll try to talk to her. She lied down on the couch and rubbed her temples with her index finger and thumb.

"Are you okay, Elsa?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just tired."

"Yeah, go to bed. I'm sleeping over."

Elsa stopped walking and looked over at me. She sighed, "You don't even have extra clothes."

"I always have extra clothes in my trunk."

So I ended up staying over. Flynn slept over as well, he stayed in Punzie's room. Anna was in her room, and I stayed with Elsa.

Normally, I would just wear boxers to sleep. But since I'm staying over at Elsa's, I'm wearing a black tank and blue basketball shorts. She opened the bathroom door, and there she was: yawning, and rubbing her eyes. She was wearing a loose white shirt and black sleeping shorts. She walked towards the bed and sat beside me.

"Fugly snowflake."

"What is it, Elsa Mae?"

"Should I post the video from earlier?" I tilted my head, and she did too. Man she's adorable. "The one when we were dancing in the car?"

"Go ahead."

She was on her phone and posted the video, she looked so beautiful no matter what. Wait, I'm sleeping BESIDE Elsa, does this mean I'm sleeping WITH her?! I looked at her as she plugs her phone to the charger. She went under the covers and she rested on my chest. _DEAR GOD I NEED TO 'CONCEAL' THE BONER SO ELSA 'DONT FEEL' IT AND SHE IS GOING TO KICK ME OUT AND WE ARENT GOING TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE._

"Jack, do you want to know why Anna was happy in the car?" She looked at a blank space in her room and yawned.

"Sure, Els," I stroked the top of her head and pulled out her snowflake bobby pin.

She went to lean to my side to turn off the switch, and she went back to her spot: her head on my chest. "She got her first kiss," she giggled, "I wonder how it's like to kiss someone." ..._WTF ELSA YOU COULD HAVE KISSED ME LIKE A BAJILLION TIMES. Well this is my chance_.

"So, you never kissed anyone?" I put my arm around her, she scooted in closer. For a cold person, I could actually feel heat for the first time.

"Nope, I'm saving these lips for my wedding day." Great. I have to wait until we get married which is in like 6 years. She grabbed my other hand and whispered,"How is it like to kiss someone?"

"I never kissed anyone before."

She didn't say anything...and great she's snoring and drooling on my tank. GREAT.

BING Oh, I got a text.

**Gwen**: Hey, Jack! It's Gwen. I was wondering if you want to hang out with me this afternoon so I can give your jacket back.

**Me**: Sure, Elsa and I will be there.

**Gwen**: Great. Let's meet at Starbucks by Burguessfield Mall.

I put my phone away and slid down so I could actually sleep. Elsa, was still holding on to my hand. She faced me, not knowing I kissed her cheek, "I love you Elsa".

Elsa started mumbling in her sleep:  
"No, you can't take Olaf away!" Who's Olaf...  
"Why, yes Mason I will love to touch your body," okay, I hate Mason now. I hate him. Mason and his stupid hot body and his stupid pretty face and his stupid niceness and his stupid talents.  
"Jack," I played along with her.

"Yes, Elsa darling?"

"Go fuck yourself." _IS SHE AWAKE?!_

"ELSA ARE YOU AWAKE?!" She continued to snore, thank goodness. I kissed her hand, "Good night, loser."

**Elsa's POV**

I was woken up by someone poking my face: Jack. I looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing," he sat up and stretched and walked towards my restroom. I looked around, and sat up as well.

BING it was Jack's phone. I checked it and it was a text.

**Janelle**: Yeah! I can come over there later :)

"Hey," I turned around and it was Jack with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Sorry, Jack," he raised his brow and chuckled. He messed with my hair and tossed me...clothes. My clothes.

He ran back to the restroom to finish brushing his teeth, "Hurry up, we're going to Starbucks."

I went to my restroom, took a shower, and all of that wonderful stuff while Jack did the same thing but in one of the guests room's restroom. _You know, while I was doing those things, I reflected back on Jack and Janelle. I know they didn't date or anything, but if you imagine it: they'll look really cute together. And he probably still has feelings for her since he wanted to make out with her. I'm pretty sure her boyfriend broken up with her after last night. I think, Jack is going to surprise me by telling me that Janelle is his new girlfriend and she secretly loved him the whole time. I know I'm not cool with the fact I'm probably his "side bae" (I don't know, Anna tried explaining to me what a side bae is. I'm still really confused.), but at the end of it all, I just want Jack Frost to be happiest person guy in the world._

* * *

**Starbucks.**

So I came in wearing a white-knitted long sleeve, blue and black tribal leggings, and grey ugg boots. Jack came in wearing his typical blue hoodie that has white snowflakes on it. He came in just smiling, I looked at him and it seemed like he was looking for someone. I didn't know this, but:

"Why are you staring at me Elsa?" Jack looked at me wide-eyed, "Is there something on my face?"

I blushed, I didn't know I was staring. I couldn't help it, "Nothing," I looked at the menu, "So what are you getting?"

"Butterbeer Frappucino. It's from the secret menu and it's my favorite. How about you?"

"Probably green tea with extra caramel."

"Oh nice."

He just stood there, he didn't seem like himself today. Maybe, something happened last night. I ordered my drink first. The barista said to me, "Hey, Elsa." ...who is this.

"Hi, uhh," I squinted to his name tag,"Jamie?"

"Hah, you probably wondering who I am, huh?"

"Yeah... I kinda am wondering."

"I'm Jack's cousin. He has told me a lot about you. I was staying over his house last night and he said he couldn't go home because he wanted to sleepover your house and woah you're even more prettier in person. Hey, I was wondering if you wanna go-"

Jack nudged me out, "HI I WOULD LIKE BUTTERBEER FRAPPUCINO VENTI AND MY NAME IS JACK FROST HERES THE MONEY OKAY THANK YOU SO MUCH."

_WHAT IS HAPPENING. I AM SO CONFUSED._ I sat back down and waited for my name to be called. Jack pulled a seat beside me and held his hands together, "Hey, Elsa."

"Hi." We just looked at each other, and this time it was different. He then looked another way, stood up, and started waving. I looked back and it was Janelle and Gwen. Janelle had her hair in a straight, wearing her glasses, a blue university hoodie, khakis, and brown ankle boots with fur. Gwen had her hair in a bun, and was wearing a grey thrifted sweater, black skinnies, and white converse. Jack ran up to hug Janelle, and she hugged him back.

She giggled, "Haha, nice to see you to Jack." He stopped the hug, but continued to hold her. He whispered something to her, and she gleamed of happiness. Gwen looked at this and smiled. She walked over to me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

Gwen looked at me and tilted her head, "We can talk about this. Here's my number." We switched numbers. I'm just glad she's around, I think Gwen and I are going to be good friends. "Oh and here's Jack's jacket," she turned back at Jack who was now leaning against the wall as Janelle talked, "He's a nice guy."

"I know."

Gwen pulled out a seat, "Hey, don't overthink about this. Janelle and Jack aren't dating at all. I promise."

Gwen was trying to be a friend to me then, and I'm glad she was. I hated the thought of just Janelle and Jack talking. I was in pure jealousy.

* * *

We left Starbucks, then took a stroll around the mall. Everyone seems to know Janelle, and they seem to love her as well. Is this how it feels to be the second person? Like no one actually cares about you? Anyways, all four of us went to Buffalo Wild Wings. I sat in between Gwen and Jack, and Jack obviously sat beside me and Janelle.

Janelle took a sip of her water, "Hey, Elsa. When did you move here?"

She was talking to me. IS THIS HOW ITS LIKE WHEN A POPULAR PERSON TALKS TO A NON-POPULAR PERSON. "Uhh, I moved in mid-November."

"Cool. And this next 2 weeks is Christmas break, right?"

I completely forgot. I looked at Jack who was currently stacking the hand wipes. He looked at me and said, "Yeah, we're on break."

"Solid*,"Janelle looked at Jack and said, "So how's basketball treating you?"

"We had two away games and we won both."

Gwen looked at Jack and said, "You play basketball? So do I!"

Jack sat up a bit and said, "Really? How long?"

With no thought or hesitation, Gwen said, "Since 5th grade. You?"

"3rd grade," Jack smirked, "What position?"

"Small forward," Gwen kind of leaned it, "What do you play for?"

"I play for my school. And I'm a point guard like Janelle."

So, all three of them started talking about basketball, and including during the meal. I_n my personal experience of basketball, I also played, but I stopped in middle school because my mom told me, "Since you're growing up, you need to act more like a young lady, not a tomboy." I admit, I WAS a tomboy before, but that 'perfect girl' is gone. I do miss playing though._

Jack had hot sauce all over his mouth and was still chewing, "Do you pway any spurts?"

"Yeah, I do track and I did basketball from 1st grade to 8th."

Janelle took a napkin and gave it to Jack. Jack looked confused and just wiped his fingers. "So, what events do you run and what position did you play?"

I took a bite of my chicken and said, "I ran the 400 m, 800 m, 4x400m relay, and 4x100m relay. And I was shooting guard."

"You never told me about this. Are you planning to do track this year?"

"Yes, sir."

He put his arm around Janelle, "Did you know she is going to be the head track coach for our school this year?"

Janelle moved his arm back to him, "I have a boyfriend." Jack fake pouted, and Janelle just hit him, "Stupid."

"Anyways, she won our whole league for the 300 hurdles AND she made it to state for the 400 and the 4x100m relay."

Wow, she's great. And, our school division is obviously division 1. "That's...awesome." I gave a fake smile, for that's all I can do.

**Jack's POV**

"You know by hearing this story, I think you made Elsa jealous." Hiccup said as he stared out the window, "And I know by this time it wasn't your intentions to hurt her, but I'm just saying."

I just chuckled, "Yeah, Janelle and Gwen were my fault."

Flynn whispered, "The whole breakup and why you're mad is your fault..." I looked at him, and he looked back. I gave him a middle finger. "What? I'm just being real here Jack."

Hiccup agreed, "Yeah, when did you guys breakup? Beginning of freshman year of college? Yeah, and that was almost 4 years ago. You should be over it. And besides, you were pretty you know... When you were younger."

Looking back, I realize it is my fault. If I wasn't so crazy then, Elsa and I wouldn't be in this mess up. And, it is my choice to hate her...or like her still. Damn.

Well, through a good 5 minutes of awkward silence, I drove to Five Guys.

When we got there, I was looking at the menu when suddenly someone hugged me from behind. I looked back, and it was my sister. Her brown hair was up in a sock bun , and was wearing a fitted white turtle-neck sleeveless crop top and floral high waisted shorts.

"Hi Jack!"

"Hey Cat! What are you doing here in California**? Shouldn't you be in your cozy home in nice ole' Burguess?"

"I just arrived today, and school ended for me yesterday. And guess what?!"

I sighed, "You bought more revealing clothes?" I laughed, until she turned red as a cherry.

"We're moving here for my high school!"

"Wait, what?"

"YES! We are. We already bought a house and all and OH did you know that Janelle and Keanan are getting married?!"

"Yes, Cat, I know," this is such a total shock. I know it's great to know that my family is moving in, but I don't know why I'm not that psyched, "So, where are you guys living at?"

"Fremont, and I'm neighbors with Janelle and Sophie lives 6 blocks from us."

Flynn chuckled, "Well, that's not a surprise since Fremont** is dominated by Asians."

"Uhh, okay then? Anyways, have you talked to Elsa lately?"

_Et tu, Brute? Why is everyone ask me about Elsa? Why is she so important? _"No," I rubbed the back of my head, "Why?"

"Because 1) you're her partner for the wedding, 2) she's the one who is helping us move in and giving us a tour tomorrow, 3) she misses you like crazy. She doesn't really talk much about it anyways, but I can tell she's hurt because I've been through that."

"What do you mean 'I've been through that'?"

"Well, I had a boyfriend in the beginning of eighth, and he kinda cheated on me with some cougar."

Katherine had a boyfriend. I can't believe it: she is growing up. Well, so am I. Maybe she's telling me to be a man and stop acting like a child... HAHAHAHA WOO. AND AND the best part is she's giving me advice on "love". What does she know about it anyway?

"I didn't cheat on her, she cheated on me."

"It was misunderstanding, Jack."

Pfft, yeah right.

* * *

Hey! Sorry I have been MIA! I've already had like 5 tests and a couple of quizzes on the second week of school. And, I would like to inform my non-Californian and non-USA readers of this fanfiction. Fremont is a city located in California, (which is like a 45 minute drive, or depends on the traffic or what day it is.) And, most of this little friend group goes to UC Berkley. UC Berkley is a university in a city in Berkley which is like 15-30 minutes, but like I said earlier this all depends on the traffic. And, this area is called, "The Bay Area," and the locals sometimes call San Francisco "The City" or "SF". And, it is true that Fremont does have a bunch of Asians. And I'm not being racist or anything, okay? Oh, and if you don't know how solid is used in this story, it is used as a synonym for "Cool" And you're probably all wondering: I thought this was all Gwen's fault? Well, it is, but it would take some time to explain. Anyways, thanks for reading this!


	10. Chapter 10

**Jack's POV**

"So, why are you guys all sweaty?" Cat took a bite of her burger and looked at the three guys.

"We played basketball. Who are you here with?" I took a bite of my fries, and wondered that she can't have a friend on the first day here in a new city.

"By myself," Cat said casually. My eyes widened, does she know how bad this place could get? Obviously not! "Mom gave me a bus pass and told me to go and explore."

"Yeah, you're not going to explore anymore. You're going home after we eat, and Elsa is going to show you around tomorrow."

Flynn held two French fries in the air, one in each hand, "You finally said Elsa's name without stuttering or clenching your teeth!"

Cat raised her eyebrow and said, "Excuse me, I'm confused."

"Well, Cat, the incredibly handsome Flynn and Hiccup here asked your brother," Flynn put his arm around me and smirked at me, "To talk about his fugly snowflake Elsa." Flynn pinched my cheeks, and then I just shoved him off. I'm probably red by now: either through the embarrassment or the pinching.

"So what exactly are you guys talking about?"

"Jack is narrating his little love life he had with Elsa." Flynn battered his eyes at me, he's creeping me out oh god help.

"I want to listen," Cat begged. I shook my head and let a big fat NO come out of my mouth. But she insisted, and I let her listen under one condition: she won't speak about it to Elsa or mom.

* * *

I woke up the next morning (which is a Monday) due to Sophie hitting me with a pillow. "SNOW," I looked over at her, and she was wearing pajamas and her fake fairy wings. She began to pull my hand and pointed to the window, "SNOW."

I rubbed my eyes, and she's right: there is snow. I should have known about this, since the weather was getting really cold lately. So, I pulled out my soccer sweats, and a white pullover sweater. I put on my nike socks and picked up Sophie and ran downstairs. I went to the kitchen, and I saw Aster, Jamie, and Cat trying to make breakfast.

"No, you don't put oil when cooking eggs," Aster grabbed the cooking oil from Jamie right before he poured it in,"It's nasty."

Jamie replied, "Well, I'm not the one who puts CARROTS in MY eggs!"

Sophie rested her head on my shoulder, and I was carrying her with one arm. I took out the milk and mixed it with chocolate syrup for Sophie. I then walked to Jamie and Aster and said, "Fan. Turn it on before the alarm goes on." Gosh, am I the only one who knows how to cook in this family besides mom? I then took the chocolate milk and sat down on the table with Sophie.

"Here, Soph, drink." I gave her the drink, and she drank it really fast.

"Snow."

I looked out the window, "Yeah, wanna play?"

She nodded her head. I smirked at her, _maybe Sophie will like her_.

**Elsa's POV**

I placed the blueberry pancakes on the table, along with the stuff that could go with it: maple syrup, other blueberries, and whipped cream. Also, I put 3 hot chocolate drinks on the table. This is perfect.

Anna and Punzie raced down the stairs and saw what was on the dining table. They both squealed and hugged me, "THANK YOU!"

So, we began to eat and Punzie and Anna were happier than normal. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, "Rapunzel," Punzie faced me with the pancakes still in her mouth, "What's wrong with both of you?"

Punzie talked while her mouth was full, "Jack wants you to come over today." Anna then put maple syrup on her pancakes, but she put into much. Punzie laughed and food came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go get ready."

Anna teased, "For your date with JACK." I blushed, only because Punzie and Anna know are the only people who know I kinda have a crush on Jack.

I ran upstairs and got ready for the day: a grey sweatshirt, with a black and white plaid over it, and a green army jacket over it. I wore dark blue jeans, and dark brown combat boots. I also wore a black vans beanie, with my hair curled, and a white knitted scarf. I also wore gloves, that is grey knitted gloves: one of the many gloves my mom made me. I put on some makeup: a light champagne eyeshadow, curled lashes, filled-in eyebrows, and dark nude lipstick. And now, it was off to the Overlands.

I parked my car in front of the house and knocked on the door. The door opened, and it was Jamie. "Hey, Elsa," Jamie opened the door wider, "Come in!" I entered the house and heard Jack and aster shout at each other.

Jack: Aster, where is my leather jacket?!

Aster: Why are you asking me?! It's not MINE

Jack: Well, if it's not in my closet it's obviously in yours!

I gazed around the house for a bit, and found Jack's leather Jacket hanging on the coat rack. I picked it up and showed it to Jamie, "Is this it?" Jamie chuckled, "I think so."

Jack: ASTER GIVE IT TO ME I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IT AND I NEED IT NOW

Aster: Why are you in such a rush?

Jack: BECAUSE ELSA IS COMING -oomp- I HIT MY TOE ON THE FUCKING LEG OF THE DESK -thump-

Aster: Oh, your girlfriend is coming, eh?

Jack: SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

Jamie and I looked at each other and laughed. We both sat down on the couch.

"So, are you coming with us to the park?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, Jack, Cat, my sister and I are going. Aster is not because he has other plans today. So you go to school with Jack in Disney High?"

"Yeah, where do you go?"

"David Geffen High, it's 10 minutes away from Burguess. I go with Gwen Elmes."

Jack came running in while putting his belt, "Hey, Jamie," he turned to me and turned red, "Uhh, hey Elsa. Sorry if I'm taking too long. I can't find my stupid-" I held up the jacket, "Oh, thanks Els." He put it on and yelled, "Cat, Sophie let's go!"

Cat came in wearing a brown peacoat with a hood, maroon jeans, black plaid scarf, grey beanie, and black uggs. A little blonde girl came wearing a light pink winter coat, blue pants, pink Barbie boots, a polka dot scarf, and a white knitted beanie. Jamie was wearing a red flannel, a dark blue winter vest with a hood, green jeans, and black converse. Jack was wearing a blue flannel, with a grey jacket with a zipper, a leather jacket over it, dark brown pants, and black converse.

Jack picked up the little blonde girl and walked up to me, "Sophie, this is my," he looked at me and stuttered, "Friend Elsa." Sophie was sucking her thumb and waved with her other hand.

"Hi, Sophie," Sophie smiled at me and she pointed at me saying, "Pretty!"

I looked at Jack who was laughing by then, "Let's go."

* * *

**Spielberg Park.**

Once I got off the car, Jack asked me to get Sophie off. I did, and she was sleeping. As I unbuckled her seatbelt, she yawned "Elsa." Her cheeks were red and her hair was messy. "Hey, baby girl." She gleamed at me and reached out her hands to me. I carried her and closed the door. She rested her read on my shoulder and hugged my shoulders.

Jack saw this and he did a sloppy smile. He tilted his head and said, "This is cute." He grabbed his phone and took a picture. Sophie straightened herself and saw the snow. "DOWN" she continuously said as she yanked my hair which caused Jamie and Jack to laugh.

I let Sophie down and she started to run, then she fell face-flat on the ground. She then got up and continued laughing and jumping. Cat was on the sidelines making snowballs for a little fight with Jack. I walked up to Sophie and sat down.

Sophie sat beside me and smiled, "I don't like Jack," Jack turned his head at this and frowned, "I like Elsa."

**Jack's POV**

_So do I Sophie, I like Elsa too._ Elsa giggled and turned to Sophie, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Sophie laughed and started shouting and laughing as Elsa was building the snowman.

As I watched this, I got a hit by a snowball. I turned to Cat and Jamie who were both holding a bunch of snowballs.

"Jack." Jamie wiggled his brows, "You ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Well, my bad."

I started to make a snow fort and a bunch of snowballs, and started throwing at Jamie and Cat. I looked over at Elsa, who was done making her snowman.

Elsa called out, "Sophie!" Sophie turned back and saw it. Elsa said in a funny voice, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Sophie ran to the snowman and hugged it. I ran over and took a picture of this, this is adorable. Sophie seems to like Elsa a lot, and Elsa seems like her too. And I kinda like Elsa, but Elsa doesn't feel the same way.

Elsa turned towards me and said, "All three of us should take a picture with the snowman," I blushed, and nodded. I called out to Cat to take a picture of this and she did. In the picture, it was Elsa kneeling on the right side Olaf, Sophie sitting in front of Olaf, and me kneeling on the left side. I looked at it and smiled, _we would make a cute family. But who am I kidding? Why am I looking into the future if Elsa doesn't have any feelings for me?_

After the park, we went back to my house. Jamie went to work, Cat went to her friend's house, and Sophie was asleep. Elsa and I decided to go to my room. "Oh shit," she said to herself, "I'm covered in snow. I should go home now," I don't want her to leave my house, just like I don't want her to leave my life.

"I have a sweatshirt you can borrow, and you can borrow Cat's PE shorts." I gave Elsa my favorite blue pullover sweatshirt, and Cat's grey PE shorts, which is one size fits all thank goodness_. Elsa entered my room, and I was currently wearing basketball shorts, and a Key Club* shirt._ She lied down on my bed and said, "I'm tired."

"Then sleep," I said while I post the picture of three of us and the snowman on Instagram.

She sat up, and pouted, "I want to talk to you though."

I looked at her, she looks so ridiculous right now. I ran to her and hugged her which caused her to lay down. This is an awkward position, my arms are both on either side of her shoulders, my hands are touching her wrists my knees are bent and my eyes looked straight at her. I was pinning her down. She blushed, and so did I. We were in this position for a while, until she said, "Uhh, can you send me that picture?"

I got off her and said, "Sure." I grabbed my phone from the ground and sent it to her. She looked at my eyes, and I looked at hers. She closed her eyes and began to lean close, little did I know I was doing the same thing. _Our first kiss, and I will finally be hers._ Right before our lips touched, Sophie began crying. We both opened our eyes, realizing how close we were, our noses were millimeters part, and I could smell her breath: mint. We both quickly faced away from each other, and she played with her hair. I looked at her and rubbed the back of my head, "I'll go, get Sophie." She nodded and I went to get Sophie.

Sophie was crying in the guest room and looked at me and cried even more, "I WANT MOMMY" she started crying even more. I tried picking her up, but she started to squirm. I then heard the door open, it was Elsa chuckling.

Elsa walked towards me and opened her arms to Sophie, Sophie walked to her arms and Elsa carried her, "It's okay Sophie. I got you." Sophie sucked her thumb and rested her head on her shoulder. Elsa widened her eyes and looked at me, "Sophie pooped."

Sophie was currently watching tv while Elsa and I were sitting on the couch watching Sophie. My arm was around her touching her arm, she had her head rested on my chest, and we were covered with a blanket. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you for inviting me."

I smirked and gazed back at Sophie, "No problem."

Soon enough, we heard a knock on the door. Elsa got up and walked to the door and get it, and it was Jamie. Jamie looked up from his phone, "What's up man?"

"Nothing, we just stayed here the whole time."

Jamie looked at Elsa who's hair was currently messy, and mine was too. "Sure," he put his keys on the desk and said, "So, do you wanna go to the David Geffen's basketball game? Varsity girls are playing."

Elsa sighed and said, "I can't! I have a job interview that day... Jack, you can go alone with Jamie."

In all honesty, I don't want to go because a) I don't know anybody there and b) Elsa is not going. But if she insists, why not, am I right? "Uhh, maybe."

"Come on, Jack! Gwen is probably playing so support her."

Jamie sat down on the couch, "Yeah, Janelle is coming too."

Well, I guess I'm going too.

* * *

**Pearlness4700- some of these events happened, and some of them don't. later on, they do become more real, but it's not exactly what happened. Like for example, my friends did have a little get-together with the guy's family, but it wasn't at the snow.**

**OoPoPcAnDy- you'll see later ;)**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- thank you so much! c:**

***Key Club- a high school service program that teaches leadership through service to others. (it's kinda like community service basically, but it's really fun!) and, some high schools have this and they sell really awesome tshirts lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Jack's POV**

"You're taking a long time to tell this story," Cat said as I opened the door for her. We were going to drop her back at her, (my or whatever), new house. I shrugged and right before I talked, she said, "Why won't you say: I dated her, then I broke up with her, then i dated her, then i broke up with her, I dated her, then I broke up with her."

I chuckled, "See about that, I didn't actually break up with her. Elsa dumped me."

Flynn raised his eyebrow, "I thought you said you saw her sleeping with someone else and you broke up with her."

I remember, I said that because I didn't want people to know that THE Jack Frost got dumped. I guess it was the whole reputation thing. I never realized I made her reputation look worse than it actually is. Gosh, I was such an idiot in high school. But, that part didn't exactly happen.

"Guys, who's the narrator of this story again?"

They all stopped and looked at me and said, "Jack."

"Great, now let me do all the talking."

* * *

It was 1:07 AM, the Friday of David Geffen's girl's basketball game and Elsa's job interview at Tilly's. Elsa and I have been texting for a long time, and the reason is: I like her. I actually have a crush on Elsa.

**Elsa**: Jackson, you're an idiot.

**Me**: but im YOUR idiot ;)

**Elsa**: Dream on. On the topic of dreaming, I should be doing it right now.

**Me**: Fine, good night.

**Elsa**: Sleep tight.

**Me**: wake up right.

**Elsa**: Do what's right

**Me**: with all your might.

**Elsa**: haha, okay. anyways, see you during Christmas?

**Me**: But that's on Tuesday!

**Elsa**: You can manage until then

**Me**: No, hey Elsa I have an idea.

**Elsa**: What is it now?

**Me**: It's a good one. You know how Tilly's is in Burguessfield Mall and it'is 20 minutes away from DG right? well, why wont you come over to the game right after your interview

**Elsa**: I don't know, I have to study for the midterms...

**Me**: which isn't until the end of January. come on Elsa, it's winter BREAK. give yourself a BREAK from studying

**Elsa**: This is my junior year. I'm also taking the SAT soon

**Me**: When are you taking the SAT?

**Elsa**: January, I have to sign up soon

**Me**: ... the deadline was last Friday...

**Elsa**: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

**Me**: Great, see you at the game cutie.

* * *

**Skip towards DG's basketball game.**

Jamie and I passed by a large crowd to get good seats. Luckily, we found Janelle and Keanan sitting right behind the DG's varsity girls. We sat down, and waited for the game to resume. We came 30 minutes late, but it didn't really matter. I looked at my phone: 6:43 PM, Elsa should be coming soon.

**Elsa's POV**

I shook the manager's hands, "Well done, Elsa. We'll give you a call if you get the job," he said.

As I walked out the door, I checked my phone, and it was 6:43. I sighed knowing that traffic is heavy right now. So, I began to text Jack:

**Me**: Interview is OVAH

**Jack**: How did you do?

**Me**: I think I did pretty well

Suddenly, the someone tapped my shoulder. It was the manager, "Hey, Elsa. Do you want to go grab something to eat?"

I didn't know what to say, if I said no, the manager would probably not hire me. If I say yes and he sees that I'm a good and sociable person, he would call me back and I'll get the job. "Sure, as long YOU tell me about yourself."

He chuckled and said, "I'm Jacob Fajardo."

**Jack's POV**

**Elsa**: I think I did pretty well

She sent that 20 minutes ago. I think she should be here soon. I didn't really pay attention to the game since I got here is because a) I'm worried about Elsa, b) I'm waiting for Elsa, and c) Gwen is not playing right now, but she probably will later. The second half of the game is about to start, so right now it's Half-Time. Someone tapped me from behind,_ is it Elsa? IS IT ELSA?_

"Hey, you're Jack Frost, right?" A girl with white hair like mine, who had her hair in a bun. "I'm Periwinkle."

I just nodded and looked back. Jamie smacked my arm, which caused me to say Oww. He mouthed talk to her. "Yes, I am Jack Frost,"

Periwinkle smiled and said, "Is Elsa here?"

"No."

"Are you dating her?"

_Elsa isn't here... so why not?_ "YES, I AM DATING ELSA, AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE."

"Oh, I'm just a big fan of hers that's all..."

_Fan?_ "Why? What about Elsa?"

**Elsa's POV**

Jacob took me out to eat at Olive Garden. Basically, I've been "interviewing" Jacob about his life as he did to me earlier, except more personal and friendly. Jacob is 18, and he graduated from high school last year. So he's around Janelle's age, he also is a graduate from Disney. Recently, he got accepted to Stanford and right now he's trying his best to save up money to fly to California.

"Hey, Elsa, it's been really nice hanging out with you."

"Yeah, same," the bill came over, and I reached in my bag to pay, "I got it."

"No, Elsa, I got it."

"Jacob, please, I can do this."

"You don't have a job so you can't pay yourself," I looked at him, and he smirked.

I looked back at my phone, it's 8:47... I got a bunch of text messages:

**Jack**: Where are you?! It's already 7:15...

**Jack**: Gwen is an amazing player.

**Jack**: If you want, you can eat out with us after the game

**Jack**: Elsa

**Jack**: Snowflake

**Jack**: Bitch

**Jack**: Jk, you're not a bitch you're the sweetest girl ever

**Jack**: PUH-LEASE ANSWER

**Jack**: You know what, don't even talk to me. I'll just see you tomorrow when we pick up Punzie's parents

I shrugged my shoulders at this, he probably did want me to go. "Jacob, it's been nice and all, but I have to get going."

He frowned a bit and said, "Okay then. Here's my number," he took my phone and wrote down his number, "Say CHEESE" we took a picture and that's how that started.

**Jack's POV**

The score was now 52-53, and DG was about to lose. I mean, DG isn't that bad, but they seemed like they were slacking off. There was now 30 seconds on the clock, and the opposing team had the ball. It's impossible for DG to win now, that is until OH MY GOD THE DG POINT GUARD JUST TOOK THE BALL

The point guard sprinted across the court, but the opposing team was fast. The point guard shouted at Gwen, "34!" Gwen caught the ball, move past the opposing team and at 5 seconds she shot it, it made it.

David Geffen won the game thanks to Gwen's buzzer beater. She made it in right before 1.

The crowd went wild, all the cheerleaders ran to them, Janelle, Jamie, Keanan, and all the DG students and fans went...except me. I walked to the hallways, trying to figure how to get out of this school. Once again, someone tapped behind me.

I looked back and it was Gwen. Her hair was down in loose waves, and she was currently was wearing sweats, a grey hoodie, and gloves. "Hey, Jack," she began to walk with me, "I'm really glad you made it. Where's Elsa?"

I looked at my phone, no text. "She's probably back home after her interview. She said she needed to study for the SAT." Gwen mouthed an O and continued to walk with me. This is actually the first time I'm talking to Gwen.

"Good job, Gwen" she turned to me and smiled. "You did really awesome, especially when you beat the buzzer! Man!"

She giggled, "What, Jack?"

"I never met a girl who beat the buzzer... well that is besides Janelle but wow. You're amazing."

"Thanks," I opened the school door for her and she said, "Why, Jack. You're such a gentleman."

"Why," I said in my British accent, "Thank you m'lady." She bowed, that is until I threw a snowball at her face.

She gasped, and she began to laugh. She dropped her stuff and next thing I know, we were in a snowball fight. I lost to her, I feel like a weakling now.

"Jack," she and I began to shove the snow off our clothes, "Let's hang out one day. Just you and me."

_I should have said no because I liked Elsa, but it's just a friendly hang out, right?_

"Yeah. I'll text you later then."

Gwen smiled and kissed my cheek, "It's a date then."

_...what the fuck did i just get myself into_

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I opened the door to see the girls all watching A Cinderella Story. I walked to them and sat down quietly.

"Hey, sis. You don't have to talk about Jelsa if you're uncomfortable with it," Anna said as she touched my hand. Jelsa? What's Jelsa?

"Anna, what's Jelsa?" I tilted my head.

"Your shipping name with Jack."

"But how about Jacob?"

When I said his name, tension began to fly around the room. "You mean pretty play-boy Jacob?" Anna threw her hands up in the air and sighed, "I thought we were talking about JACK not stupid JACOB."

"Okay fine, I'll talk about Jack. And I'm ready to talk about Gwen too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa, why are you even talking about that jerk face?" Merida said as she went to go get some water for herself.

"Because you guys are making me talk about Jack..." I said in a 'duh' reaction.

"I was talking about Jacob," Merida said, "He has NOTHING to do with your relationship with Jack."

"Well, he was the cause of all our fights; that is when Jack and I weren't dating. And," I sighed and hugged a pillow, "Gwen ruined our chances from getting together, but we eventually did. All thanks to two accidents."

* * *

Jack hasn't text or called me since yesterday when he sent me, "You know what, don't even talk to me...". _Did I do something wrong?_ Anyways, that doesn't really matter right now because I (and Jack if he isn't still mad at me) have to pick up my aunt and uncle. If Jack can't come, I'll probably just drag Rapunzel and Anna with me since they are family.

I was fidgeting while eating cereal to wonder if I should text Jack, but I don't know what to say to him. _Should I say sorry for not replying? Well, I shouldn't be sorry since he KNEW I did have an interview and I was going to be stuck in traffic. Should I ask him what time he's coming over? Eh, he could still be mad at me, but he promised he'll help me. Or should I not reply? What should I even FEEL about him right now? Should I be mad at him for him being a jerk? Should I feel sad because I couldn't make it to the game?_

I put my phone away, and went to wash my dishes. Maximus came running up to me when he woke up and started jumping while I washed. "Hold on boy. Let me finish washing then we can go on a run." I finished my dishes, and went to go change my pajamas into my cold-weather running gear.

I wore my black Nike Dri-fit knit half-zip long sleeve- shirt, my teal and gold-colored running jacket(normally, people would wear 3 layers, but I wear two since the cold never bothered me anyway), and my black thermal compression tights. I wore my teal Nike Free 5.0's and a grey beanie. I put my hair in a tight fishtail braid, and I wore a pair of gloves. I was then off to run.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed Maximus' leash and put it on him. I grabbed her keys and put it into her side pucker and zipped it in. I took a step outside of the house and said, "Day one." If you're wondering why I run, it's because I want to stay fit AND I'm getting ready for track season. I don't want to be the slow runner in the back who just joins to impress her crush. I'm not that type of girl, I take sports very seriously even though it seems I'm not the athletic type. I was then off.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I turned and looked at the clock 8 AM. I stretched and sat up in my bed. I haven't talked to Elsa since I told her not to talk to me. I think I hurt her feelings.

You know what, that wasn't nice of me and I AM going to apologize to her in a sweet way then I'll ask her on a date-

...but I have a date with Gwen. But Elsa doesn't like me. So, I'll just go with Gwen...just as friends.

I walked downstairs and made some omelets for myself. I looked over my phone: Elsa STILL hasn't texted me. I think I really hurt her.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I've been running for an hour, and I am tired. By the time I entered the house, it was 9:15. Anna and Rapunzel are cleaning the house, and I feel quite pleased because I didn't have to tell them to do so. I took of Maximus' leash and let him loose. Anna smiled and said, "YOU'RE HERE AND YOU RAN!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I did."

So afterwards, I took a shower and put on a thermal and a grey wind-breaker hoodie, jeans, and socks. I looked over my phone, I still don't have a call or text from Jack. I think he's still mad at me. So, I went downstairs and watched TV with Anna, Rapunzel, and Maximus. Then I was getting a call. I immediately got up and ran to the kitchen, it wasnt Jack who was calling. But, I answered anyway."

"Hey, Elsa Summers. It's me Jacob Fajardo, manager of Tilly's in Burguessfield. I would like to inform you that you have the job," I was speechless, this is my first job and I started to squeal. "Are you squealing Elsa?"

"YES! When do I start, BOSS?!"

"After Christmas break for you," Jacob chuckled, "Let's go out to celebrate."

"Aren't you at work?"

"My shift is about to end. Come at like 30 minutes."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I'm going to her house. I'm changing my "date" with Gwen tomorrow, and I won't tell Elsa about this. So, I wore a white long sleeve, a grey zip up jacket, and a brown jacket over that. I wore jeans and white converse and I walked downstairs.

"Are you going on a date with Elsa?" My mom asked as she said before I opened the door.

"Uhh," I'm actually going to apologize and bring her to Starbucks. I guess that's a date, "Sure, I am."

My mom laughed, "You guys need to date soon. I love her for you."

"Maybe," I smiled.

* * *

I arrived at Elsa's house, and right before I knocked on the door, she opened it. Her eyes widened and then softened. "Hi, Jack." She said coldly.

"Sorry about...last night." I pulled out the winter-themed flower bouquet from behind and said, "I truly am."

She blushed and took off her scarf, "Come inside." As we walked in, she went on her phone then smiled. I guess she's talking about me, huh?

Rapunzel walked in casually in her pajamas and said, "Hey, what are you doing here Jack? You aren't supposed to come until 3," she looked at Elsa and smiled, "Flowers..." She ran back and said, "ANNA GUESS WHAT."

Elsa put her hand on her forehead and said, "Yeah, they're a handful."

I followed Elsa wondering where she is taking me. _Are we going to kiss? Am I going to pop her cherry? So many questions to ask. _Elsa went to the closet and looked for something. She muttered, "There you are..." She gave the flowers to me, "Hold these for a second."

She brought out the vase and went to the kitchen to put water in. She grabbed the flowers from me then put it in the vase. "They're lovely Jack," she hugged me, "Thank you." We stayed like hugging for a while, that is until I had the courage to actually ask her to go on a date.

I couldn't help but blush, "Hey, Elsa Mae, do you want to go on a da-... hang out?"

Anna yelled "YES SHE DOES." Rapunzel yelled, "ANNA SHUT UP."

Elsa smiled and let go of me. She later frowned and said, "I can't. I'm going out with someone...but I promise I'll be back before 3."

_Another guy. Let me guess: Mason Gabino. Well, if she's happy, then I am_. "Have a great time then," I_ fake-smiled. I was hurt...deeply. Well, I guess I could go on a date with Gwen right now too._

"I'm sorry, Jack." _Sorry, Elsa? Really, you said sorry? Sorry is just a word. That did not patch up how upset, angry, mad, jealous, all those negative feelings in my heart. Sorry is to cliche, Elsa. _

_You know what, I'm going to make Elsa jealous... by going on a date with another girl. I know, it looks like I am using the other girl, but hey. Elsa would be jealous then run to me then we'll kiss then live happily ever after and have 10 kids. I'm going to ask Gwen out, since she DID kinda ask me to go out with her._ I looked at my phone and texted Gwen:

**Me**: Meet me at the ice skating rink now. By the way, I have a curfew.

**Gwen**: Okay c:

I looked back up at Elsa, and she was wearing her snowflake bobby pin. "Don't wear that bobby pin."

"What, why?"

"Because it doesn't match your outfit."

Elsa took off her bobby pin and said, "Oh, okay then. I'm really sorry I can't be with you today."

"I said its fine. And it's okay, my mom just wanted me to run some errands and I was going to bring you along."

So, we both went our separate ways. We both went to our cars, and we went on dates with two different people.

I feel like someone stabbed me through the heart. As I was driving, I pushed the wheel and said, "THIS IS FUCKING STUPID." I tried to keep my head up, and lucky for me, I didn't cry.

**Elsa's POV**

Why did I even agree to go on a date with Jacob? I barely know him. As I drove the opposite direction from Jack, I shed a few tears. I whispered, "Shit shit shit! I never wanted this to happen." I should have cancelled my plans with Jacob and went to Jack.

**-Jack's and Elsa's POV-**

**Jack**: I should text her  
**Elsa**: I should be with him  
**Jack**: I should go after her  
**Elsa**: I should have gone with him  
**Jack**: I shouldn't have grabbed Janelle at the party, I should have brought Elsa with me  
**Elsa**: I shouldn't have be with him too much, because I am slowly making him my world  
**Jack**: I should have told Elsa I love her.  
**Elsa**: I should have told Jack I love him.  
**Jack**: but, what about Gwen?

**Jack's POV**

I waited for the light to turn green, and stared at the car in front of me. "I was so stupid."

Cat said, "Why did you even date Gwen?"

"I thought I was over Elsa. And I was dating Gwen to help me get over her, but that didn't help at all. It made me fall for Elsa even more."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Very."

* * *

**Guest: SO CLOSE YET SO FAR LOL. I know, my friend's relationship this time was pretty confusing and complicated. **

**Persnickety: What? c:**

**OoPoPcAnDy: Yes, my friend was VERY focused on her studies lol.**

This part of the story is real, but obviously I changed the names. And you're probably wondering why Jack was acting weird when he followed Elsa around... well sadly, that part is true. The guy really wanted to bang her, that's it. But he changed A LOT as he got older. He is now one of the nicest guys I know. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Jack's POV**

I waited in front of the ice skating rink, waiting for Gwen. I looked at my phone to check if Elsa even said anything, she didn't. _Man, is she still mad at me?! Was everything she said to me earlier an act? Girls are so confusing._

I then saw Gwen running to the ice skating rink, and she was puffing. "Hi Jack," she took of her hat, "Sorry that I'm late. I had to go do something."

"Oh, it's fine. I just arrived here," yeah, I arrived here 20 minutes ago. "Well, shall we go inside?"

I paid for Gwen, and we went inside. There was a lot of people here, but thankfully the ice rink is huge to fit all these people. I got my skates, and she got hers. I let her sit down in the seat (while almost every seat was taken) and let her tie her skates. I did mine while sitting down and when I was done, Gwen looked confused and was still holding her laces.

She looked up and blushed at me. "Oh, this is my first time ice skating and I'm not really sure what to do."

She's kidding, she's trying to be those cute innocent girls. "Sure, you just want me to tie your shoelaces."

"No, I'm down right serious." I looked in her eyes and I could tell she was serious. "I know, it's weird."

"Well, Gwen," I began fixing her laces, "There's a first time for everything. Some start later than others, but it's alright." I stood up and offered her my hand, "Shall we go skate?"

She smiled, "Yes, we shall."

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

Thankfully I brought makeup with me, so I did final touch ups to show I wasn't crying. I walked inside the mall and went to Tilly's. It was already around 11:45 (I would have arrived earlier but I decided to drive around until the crying stopped). I texted Jacob about my tardiness.

**Me**: I'm outside the mall right now.  
**Jacob**: okay, come inside... Because I'm driving  
**Me**: haha okay then.

So I went in, and I walked towards Tilly's. I saw Jacob sitting in the bench in front of the store. I never realized how cute he is until now. Jacob was wearing a Tilly's tan bashi jacket with a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, a maroon beanie,and back braided men's shoes. He had brown hair, and bright grey-blue eyes. His eyes met mine, he got up and nodded. He smiled as he walk towards me and said, "Ready to go?"

I blushed, that's a million dollar smile damn so cute, "Yes, where are we going?"

"A candy world."

"No, seriously Jacob."

Apparently, Jacob wasn't kidding that we are going to a so-called candy world. We're going to a place called "Hershey Candylane". As we were in line, I checked the admission fee: it was around $60. That's NUTS.  
"Jacob, this place is too expensive. I think we should go somewhere else." I tugged on him.

He looked down at me and smirked (sweat mother of pearl I'm crying he is so cute), "I kinda used some of the money I was saving up for California to spend time with you."

You're so smooth, Jacob. As Jacob and I walked to the admission table, the worker seemed to recognized him. "Hey, Jacob," the worker gazed his eyes back at me and said, "You're Elsa Summers. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me, what? And how do you know me?" This is like Gwen Elmes all over again. Sometimes, I really just want to delete my Instagram because all these creepers are following me.

Jacob looked at me and said, "You have a boyfriend?" He looked worried. Why did I agree to go with him.

The worker said, "Oh, I kinda follow you on Instagram..." Wow, no shit. I only have an Instagram and Twitter (that I don't use).

"Oh, that's nice," I looked at Jacob and I said, "Oh, I don't have a boyfriend at all." This reassured Jacob. His smile grew back on his face, and so did his red cheeks.

Jacob put his arm around me and said, "Then I must be a lucky guy since I know I'm hanging out with my future girlfriend."

_He's so sweet. Wait, Future girlfriend?_

**Jack's POV**

"I told you I was a natural," Gwen nudged me at the side as we walked back to put on our shoes, "I'm probably good at this because I'm athletic." She almost tripped, and she grabbed my hand. Luckily, I was able to pick her up at last minute.

"Athletic? Really, Gwen?" I smirked at Gwen and winked at her. She turned red, which isn't surprising. Before I met Elsa, I used to do this to girls who I went on dates with to get over Janelle. I guess everyone was right, I am a lady's man. Well, it's time to do my work a one. I put my arm around Gwen and whispered in her ear, "Did you have fun today?"

She looked at me and whispered, "Yes, thank you very much." She went to put on her shoes. As I saw her do this, I never knew how adorable she looked. I mean, don't get me wrong Elsa is really beautiful, but Gwen is the different type of beautiful. The way Gwen tucks her hair behind her ear, the way she mutters to herself, the way she is making a cute tongue face at me. She's adorable. I mean, if Elsa doesn't like me, I guess Gwen can help me forget about her. But, I won't tell Gwen about me forgetting about Elsa.

After I was finished changing my shoes, I checked the time: 2:28. I walked up to Gwen and said, "I have to go now," she frowned and shrugged it off, "I have to run errands for my mom."

"Oh okay," Gwen took my hand, "Walk me to my car?" I did. Just me and her walking to her car. Her hand was literally melting mine. _You know that one quote from The Little Rascals that Darla said, 'He makes me melt like a Popsicle on the Fourth of July.' Yeah, Gwen was doing that to me...literally._ She faced me and held my other hand, "I had fun today."

She tippy-toed and began to lean in. She begins to close her eyes and puckering her nude-pink lips. As she did that, I leaned back and she stopped. She tilted her head and said, "What's wrong Jack?" She let go of my hands.

I wanted to tell her that I wanted my first kiss and all my kisses come from Elsa, andI really needed her to help me get over Elsa. I told her, "I'm saving my lips for marriage."

She cracked a smile, "I understand," she gave me a hug, "Drive safe."

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I looked at the pictures Jacob and I took with the oversized chocolate bars. They're so scary oh my gosh. I also came across some photobooth images, man we took a LOT of pictures. Jacob was driving me back to the mall, and I told him, "Today was probably one of my favorite days since I came to America."

Jacob looked at me and smirked. He held my hand and said, "Why, Summers?"

"Well, I got to go on a date with this gorgeous guy. We had a bunch of chocolate, and you should know by now chocolate is my favorite food. And I was able to ride roller coasters for the first time. And, it's winter. And, EVERYTHING WAS FREE!" I know, it seems like I'm flirting with my manager but it's cool. I mean sure it's a date but I don't exactly like him. Like, I like Jacob but it's too soon to say that I do hence that I just met him. And besides, my feelings for Jack are really strong.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Jacob chuckled, "Well, I think you are more gorgeous than me."

"Well, of course, Jake!"

"Someone is conceited!"

I laughed and checked my phone: it was 2:32, and we were a stoplight away from the mall. I got a text from Jack.

**Jack**: hey, girlie, im at ur casa rn and i was wondering if ur own your way home  
**Me**: yeah, my date is just dropping me off at my car and I'm gonna drive back home  
**Jack**: k cya homeslice.  
**Me**: what's homeslice?  
**Jack**: oh my god, it's called urban dictionary  
**Me**: homeslice is another name for urban dictionary? Sorry Jack I'm confused  
**Jack**: oh Elsa. You're so...Elsa.

"Hey, Elsa," Jacob put his hand on mine, "Your carriage is right there." He pointed at my car and I looked.

"Ah, thanks for dropping me off at my car...and the date was pretty awesome."

Jacob chuckled, "No, thank you for being my wonderful date." Right before I stepped out, he grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek... A_AAH HE KISSED ME. WELL MY CHEEK BUT WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO OH MOTHER HELP._ "Bye Elsa." I closed the door and watched him drove off. Man, today was quite an adventure.

* * *

When I got home, Jack and I took the truck and drove to the airport. While we we're on our way there, Jack was talking about urban dictionary and the term 'homeslice'...I think. I was too busy dazing off when Jacob kissed my cheek, he was the first boy to actually kiss me. But, he wouldn't count as a first kiss because I count first kisses as a kiss on the lips. _Kissing._

"Okay, Elsa," Jack started to motion his right hand along with his words, "Homeslice is a synonym for homie or friend. So if someone asks me, 'If Elsa jumps off an airplane will you jump off with her?' Then I'll be like 'Hell yeah! She's my homie!'" Jack then started laughing at what he had said, which made me giggle. Jack looked at me and smiled, "Gosh, you're adorable. How was your date with Mason?"

Mason? I don't even talk to Mason what the fuck... "Uhh, I hanged out with my manager."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "A manager? A 25 year old manager? What's this creep's name?"

"He's 18," I defended, "And his name is Jacob Fajardo."

"Don't date him." Jack quickly said. He continued to smile, but I knew that smile was fake. He was hiding something from me.

"Why? Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, it's just that Jacob's my cousin that's all. He didn't mention me?"

"He just said that he and Bunny are really close," I said recalling what Jacob said during our date, "Is there something wrong? Is he a bad guy?"

"He's not a bad guy at all, Elsa. He's pretty chill and he's just an average guy, except he lies a LOT and exaggerates everything."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh yeah? Test me."

"Fine. He plays basketball, football, hockey, and soccer and he was in varsity in all of them. He was captain of the varsity basketball and hockey team. He was valedictorian. He got accepted into Stanford and is saving up to go to California." I said with no hesitation.

"He did play those sports, but he was only on varsity for hockey and football. I was and still am captain of the basketball and hockey team. His grades were around a C+ to a B- average. And he's saving up to move to California, just to live there. He didn't apply to any colleges because he's just using his gap year actually I don't know."

"I still don't believe you." He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head. Does he not want to carry on the conversation? Was it the time of voice? Ugh. "Jackson."

"What is it, Elsa Mae?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Jack looked at me and smirked. He grabbed my hand, "I'll never be mad at you. I'm just...really speechless that you're going out with my cousin."

"So you're not at all mad at me."

"Well, at time I will get mad you, Elsa Mae. But, hey, I'm human and we all get mad at each other at one point of our lives. I was a bit mad at you yesterday for not replying, but it's all good," he chuckled, "I promise, I'll never be mad at you for more than a week. If ever I do get mad for over a week, talk to me, and I will talk back to you."

I looked at the snow and said, "Oh, I see."

"Elsa Mae, I'm always here for you. You can always come to me, and my arms are always open. And my arms are ONLY open to you, Elsa Mae. No one can go in between us."

* * *

"Hah," Merida scoffed, "He actually said that he will always be there for you?! That's bull. I mean, look at you now." Well, ouch Merida. Her phone went BING and she checked it. "UGH."

I laughed, "Another suitor?" Man, should I tell her?

Merida said, "Yeah, but this time, this one said 'Hey, Elsa'."

Oh shit. "Oh shit." I hid behind Anna and hugged my knees, "Stay away from me!" I laughed as Merida hit me with the pillow.

"GUYS!" Rapunzel shouted at the top of her lungs which stole our attention, "Okay, so apparently, Flynn, Hiccup, and Jack is helping Jack's family move in today, and Elsa all you have to do is give them the grand tour of the Bay Area. Well, that's what Flynn told me."

I shrugged my shoulders. At least I don't have to see Jack tomorrow. "Oh okay."

Rapunzel's phone buzzed and she sighed, "And, Jack is coming with you tomorrow."

_Wait, what?_

**Jack's POV**

Flynn, Hiccup, and I helped my mom open the boxes, put the clothes, fix the furniture, and all that jazz. When we were done, Hiccup brought up an interesting topic:

"Hey, Jack. Remember when you helped Elsa move in? And now she's kinda helping you move in?"

"Of course I remember. That's how I met her."

My mom chimed in and said, "WHO ELSA?!" _Oh God, no mom please don't just stop please. _"Oh, Jack, I miss that girl. You know she helped us with all of this. She is so nice, why did you break up with her? My," my mom put her hand on her chest as she reminisced, "Elsa was perfect for you. I think you were crazy for breaking up with her after you 'proposed' to her. I can't believe you spent tons of money on a ring for her!"

Flynn's eyes widened, "You PROPOSED to ELSA?!"

My mom has a big mouth. Can I just... "Yes, I did."

"And you guys broke up afterwards?!" Flynn said even louder.

"Well, a few months afterwards to be exact."

"YOU STUPID." Flynn chuckled. Out of the box, he looked at a snowglobe and read the inscription, "Merry Christmas, Frost Family."

My mom sighed and held it. She laughed and placed it on top of the kitchen counter, "Rapunzel's mom bought us that for Christmas, she bought it on one of her business trips."

"I remember that Christmas day. Everything was perfect...until fuckin' douche-flirt-player Jacob and Bunny flirted with Elsa." I gritted under my teeth while my friends and Cat laughed.

"JACK!" My mom hit me in the back of my head, "Don't say that about your brother and cousin!"

* * *

**Hi! So here it is!**

**OoPoPcAnDy- she doesn't die... unfortunately. BUT... I can't tell you this is too good I can't im sorry. I just want you to know Gwen does everything for a reason**.

**TPATFan16- I'm glad that you do c:**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2- I know, pretty upsetting... but it gets happier later on.**

**Guest- I know! But we still don't know much about Elsa.**

**So, I didn't really know exactly happened on my friends' dates, So I just made it up lol. And Hershey's Candyland is REAL. I did some research (yes, I did my research) and it exists in Pennsylvania. It was perfect! Since you know, Elsa loves Chocolate and this part of the story takes place in Pennsylvania. Anyways, I have ANOTHER fanfiction coming up and it will be posted next week. Bye guys! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Christmas: Part One**

**Jack's POV**

Today is Christmas Eve, and there's a Christmas party at my house this evening apparently. My mom invited some relatives, the Coronas, Summers sisters, Flynn, Hiccup and his family, Merida and her family, Kristoff and his family, and Janelle and her family. This night will be pretty interesting and very memorable.

Christmas is my mom's favorite time of year, and I am not just saying that. It really is. She goes all out for it and our house looks like a theme park compared to the other mediocre homes in this boring neighborhood. She decorated our two-story house with Christmas lights outside, made 4 snowmen, had CANDY CANES on the path to our house, and every single Christmas time she changes our door bell ringtone to "We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year!"

This year, she bought a Santa Clause robot in the living room that dances when you push a button that is between its feet, and when you press on it, it plays 'Jingle Bell Rock.' When we got it, my parents started to dance to it for an hour. Every year, we have to dress up for this Christmas party. Last year, we had to wear red or green, and if you didn't wear red or green, you'll get pinched (Just like St. Patrick's Day). My mom told everyone that this year's theme is ugly Christmas Sweaters. Elsa and I bought matching ones, and I am so excited because today is the day when I become her first kiss! And nothing's gonna be in my way.

* * *

It was 5:32, and the party was going to start approximately in 30 minutes, and I have 4 hours and 30 minutes for Elsa's and my first kiss. And, I heard that if you can tie a knot in your mouth, you are a good kisser. So, I've been practicing that since Elsa and I got our sweaters, and I think I got the hang off it. So, when Elsa kisses me, she'll be like:

'_Oh, Jack you're such a great kisser.'  
'No,' then I'll playfully push her, 'You are.'  
'You are,' and she'll push me harder and she'll giggle.  
'I know, I'm just that amazing,' then we'll kiss again and again then live happily ever after._  
Right now, my mom is running around like a maniac making sure everything is ready (especially our basement. My dad changed it into a game room recently and dang it's amazing). and my dad is out buying beer with Bunny, and I'm downstairs finishing up the book: An Imperial Affliction, the book that Elsa lend me.

Cat ran in front of me saying, "How do I look?" She was wearing an black Christmas sweater with red presents, booty shorts, uggs, and MY HAT?! My mouth dropped in horror? disgust? shocked? My sister is showing way too much skin for this type of weather. I told Cat, "Katherine, wear your black pleated skirt, red Toms, and put my hat back in my room you turd." She wined, "But this is what EVERYONE wears. And I'll be the weird kid who dresses up like a nun." I shook my head and said, "There's no one to impress here. Besides, you shouldn't be dressing up like this in this type of weather. I don't want boys looking at you." Cat rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. AM I GOOD BROTHER, or am I a good brother?!

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. Before I opened it, I looked at myself at the mirror and winked realizing how aca-awesome I look, "Hey sexy." I then started to fix my hair and sprayed mouth spray. I smiled making sure I didn't have anything on my teeth, okay, Elsa's behind that door. You've been training for this for 2 weeks, and you will be a great kisser and she'll be your girlfriend. I turned the door, and opened it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_why._

_why aren't you Elsa?_

_why._

but it was all cool, I had my cousins Tooth, Sandy, and my Uncle North. And sadly, stupid Jacob and his stupid brown hair and his stupid smirk and his stupid everything stupid.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**  
I stood in front of the Frost's door. Okay, Elsa, don't do anything stupid. I rang the doorbell as Anna and Rapunzel linked arms with me. Rapunzel then said, "Ready to kiss Jack tonight?"  
I blushed and looked at her, "Jack and I... we won't... Jack and I won't-"  
"We won't what, Elsa?" I looked at Jack who tilted his head and smirked, "Come in. I want to show you something awesome." Jack grabbed my hand, and I turned back to see Anna and Rapunzel laughing and giving me a thumbs up. They were following me...and Anna was taking pictures... This is going to be embarrassing...  
Jack led me downstairs to his basement. When we reached the basement, I saw Jack's siblings, the squad, Janelle a bunch of other people, and Jacob? Without thinking, I smiled and yelled, "JACOB!" I let go of Jack's hand and ran up to Jacob. Jacob picked me up and spun me around.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, Jack invited me over."  
"So you guys aren't dating or anything?"  
"Nope."  
"Well then," he led me to sit down with him, "That's great, babe."

**Jack's POV**  
_BABE?! HE CALLED HER BABE. I AM SUPPOSED TO BE CALLING HER BABE. I CRY. WHY DID I TELL ELSA TO WORK AT TILLY'S. WHY AM I SO UGLY. WAIT. He better not touch her. WHY IS JACOB PUTTING HER HAIR BACK I AM SO-_

"Jealous much?" a hand touched my shoulder and I turned. It was Janelle.  
"Me, jealous?" I scoffed, "Never, I'm just-" God, I cant think of anything right now. I coughed trying to think of something, "I'm just shocked that they know each other."  
Janelle raised her eyebrow and laughed, "Jack, sit with me."

I sat with Janelle, and we began talking.  
"You guys are matching tonight."  
I chuckled, "Yeah, it was my idea."  
"How cute." It's not supposed to be cute... "You like her, don't you?"  
"Of course, she's my best friend."  
"No, like you like LIKE her."  
I looked over at Elsa who laughed at what Jacob said. He held her hand and started to play with her hand. Man, is it getting hot in this room or is it just Elsa? "I mean, I guess. Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"How do I get Elsa and I alone under the mistletoe?"  
"You're such a child sometimes, Jack." Janelle looked around the room and smiled, "Tie the mistletoe to your hockey stick and show it off to her."  
"I already showed my hockey stick to her..."  
"Do you still have that shepherd's staff your mom used as a decoration last year?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Tie a mistletoe to that."

**Elsa's POV**  
"You have really nice eyes," Jacob said as he pushed my hair to the back of my hair. Okay, this is getting awkward. Ever since I say down with him, all he has been doing is flirting with me, but he made jokes here and there.  
"Thanks," I said looking at the ground waiting if Jack is going to come over. I looked around the room, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. Rapunzel and Flynn are too busy googly-eyeing each other, Aster and the other people are playing video games, and Merida and Hiccup are just talking.  
"Hey, Elsa!" Aster called out to us, "Want to play Just Dance?"

Jacob looked at me and said, "Let's play."

* * *

**Songs Danced to and Commentaries on Jack's POV**

_Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Janelle: Pound the Alarm_

Flynn: I think I kinda like this game.  
Aster: Why can't everyday be Christmas  
Jacob: DAMN  
Me: ..What?  
Jacob: Elsa is so... DAMN  
Aster: I know right? I would do her  
Me: Excuse me what?  
I glared at Bunny.  
Aster: It's a joke!  
Jacob: Hah, you're lying man.  
Kristoff: Should I tell Anna that her shoelace is untied?  
Jamie: No, I think she's good.  
-she falls and hits Elsa and Rapunzel in the face-  
Jamie: Yeah, I lied.

_Hiccup, Kristoff, Jack and Flynn dance to Macarena_

Flynn: ...In all honesty I would rather dance to a 1D song  
Kristoff: Same, if only SOMEONE didn't drop all the pizza boxes on the floor. And now we don't have any pizza! And we have to wait for ONE HOUR.  
Jack: Look, I said I was sorry!  
Hiccup whispers to me: Are you standing in front of Elsa for a purpose?  
I looked behind me and Elsa was on her phone, I didn't want her to look at Hiccups, Kristoff's and Flynn's butt. She should see only mine...that sounded wrong, didn't it?  
Jack: Yes, and I have a good reason  
Elsa: Good reason for what?  
Jack: NOTHING, were you taking a picture of my butt?!  
Elsa: ...Jack, you should start playing because Jacob and I are dancing next

_Elsa and Jacob: Gentlemen (but everyone else started dancing to it just because)_

Jacob: -pants- you're good at this  
Elsa: You're not so bad yourself  
...NO ELSA DONT DO IT. I ran between Jacob and Elsa, which made Elsa laugh.  
Jack: Hey, Elsa.  
Jacob: Jack.  
Jack: Oh hello there  
Jacob: look, you're being really annoying and you're being a-  
Jack: A MOTHER-FATHER GENTLEMEN

_Elsa and Jack: C'mon_

**Elsa's POV**

After Jack and I danced, he said he wanted to talk to me. Now, I'm like really scared right now. I don't know what to do or what to expect from him...Just stay calm. Conceal don't feel. Jack covered my eyes, and I was so scared where we were going. All I know is that we went outside. He stopped, and uncovered my eyes. I was in front of the tree, which up above had a tree house. I turned to look at him and his eyes gleamed, "Well, go up!"

I did so, and there I was in a treehouse. It had blankets, pillows, everywhere. He had those traveling lampshades and Christmas lights. He lied down and told me to lay down beside him, and I did so. He looked at me and smiled, "Hi, Elsa."

"Hi, Jack," I blushed. Man, I couldn't help but blush because this is so ROMANTIC. "So, why did you bring me up here?"

"I need to talk to you about some things," Jack put his arm around me and began to play with my hair, "And, I'm not sure if you find it important." I looked at him and frowned, where was he going with this? Is he telling me he's gay? Because if he is, I wouldn't be half surprised I mean... he's a fashionista.

"It's just you and me, Jackson," I placed my head on his chest and held his hand, "It's just you and me."

"Okay, what do you think about Jacob?" I sat up, is this whole thing about Jacob?  
"In all honesty, I find him really attractive first of all. But, I don't think I'll date someone like him. Why?" He frowned at me and looked at the floor.

"It's just that- you know I kinda... You know-"

I kissed his cheek.

**Jack's POV**

_She kissed my cheek_. I couldn't help but stand up and yell, "YASSSSSSSSSS." I sat back down and smiled at her, "Now, how about one on the lips?" I winked at her.

"Nope," she blushed, "Saving my first kiss for marriage."

"But, you just kissed me."

"I count lips to lips as an actual kiss."

"Fuck you, Elsa, I really wanted that kiss from you," I sighed and chuckled,"But, if I want to be your first kiss, then I would have to date you. So, would you make me your boyfriend?" I grabbed a bouquet of flowers and her gift from the side and smiled. I hope she says yes... Elsa looked down and frowned. Oh no... this could mean one thing: she's pregnant and I'm the baby daddy even though I haven't popped her cherry... yet.

"Jack, I have a major crush on you. But, I've only known you for like almost three months and I think it's too sudden to be your girlfriend."  
_HOLD THE TEARS TOGETHER JACK._ "Well, how about we change our relationship from friendship to talking?"  
"Jack, we are talking."  
"Oh my God you're hopeless. Uhm, we're unofficial girlfriend and boyfriend. BUT, you are not my girlfriend and I am NOT your boyfriend." ...yet.  
"So, you're okay with taking it slow?"  
"Yeah, of course," I'm upset but I'm not. I can understand why she wants to take it slow, she's not one of those crazy girls in our school who gets in a relationship after talking to a guy for like 1-3 days. I really wanted her to be my girlfriend tonight, but I could always ry some other time. At least she has a crush on me, and that's a relief. I turned to her present and gave it to her, "Open it."

She opened it, and her mouth dropped, "An iPhone 6?! DANG. You didn't really have to buy me this... And where did you get the money to get this?"

I shrugged and admitted, "I saved up some money and used my upgrade to buy you a phone."

She smiled and said, "I got you...the same present...and something else."

"TELL ME!"

She laughed and grabbed my hand. We went inside the house and ran to the Christmas tree, "You know, we should be opening these tomorrow."

I looked at my clock: 10:50 PM "We have like an hour and ten minutes. It won't really change a thing-" Sophie then ran up to Elsa and hugged her leg. S'CUTE I DIE. Elsa picked up Sophie and spun her around, Sophie laughed and giggled and kept on repeating Elsa's name.

"OH JACK!" Oh no, please Mom and Dad go AWAY, "DO YOU WANT A PICTURE WITH ELSA AND SOPHIE?!"

"Uhh...sure?" Elsa shrugged and gave her new phone to my parents (I pre-charged it, and we already put in her Sim Card). So, Elsa gave me Sophie, and Elsa and I kissed Sophie on the cheeks. My dad used the staff I put the mistletoe on above us, and he was standing in the back and you can see his face. My mom said, "This is adorable," she looked back and smiled, "HEY EVERYONE GET IN THIS PICTURE I HAVE A SELFIE STICK*." So, everyone came in and the tallest person in the room, which is my Uncle North held up the selfie stick and said in his Russian accent, "Everyone, smile at the camera!" I held Sophie in one arm, and put my arm around Elsa in another, that is until I felt another arm touch mine. After we took the picture, I glared at the person on the other side of Elsa: ASTER. As Elsa tried to get her phone off the selfie stick, I had a talk with Aster.

"Bunny, why do you do this to me?"  
"Do what, my fugly snowflake?"  
I blushed, "You read my text messages didn't you?"  
"I did, and man you have it bad."  
"Shut up. But seriously, can you like stop talking to Elsa?"  
"Elsa? Man, I just can't. She's amazing you know. I tried getting her number earlier, but I couldn't," Bunny looked at the back and said, "Hey, I also know that you don't like Jacob right now, but he's trying to flirt with Elsa so he can you know...get her v-card"  
Cat came in and said, "What's a v-card?"  
Bunny eyes opened and said, "A valentine's day card." Cat shrugged and walked away...man what did we do. Bunny continued, "Yeah, so I'm just trying to tease you because you like Elsa. Don't take it personal."  
"I won't...because she's my unofficial girlfriend."  
"HAH. GEAAAY."

* * *

HEY! sorry ive been gone. School was hectic lol. So yeah, this was part one. I'll try to update more often lol. So yeah this is part one. Talk to you soon


	15. Chapter 15

**Christmas: Part 2**

**Elsa's POV**

"So, Elsa, I was wondering…" Jacob and I are sitting on the couch. He tilted his head on the side and smirked, "Do you want to go on another date with me?"

I looked at Jack, who was currently angry at Bunny and giving him a lecture. And I sighed, "No."

Jacob straightened his posture, "Excuse me, what?"

"You see, Jack and I are like a thing now…" I looked own and smiled. Just saying that Jack was sorta mine gave me butterflies inside my stomach.

"Oh, that's cool. Well, sorry for asking," Jacob bit his lip, "He's really lucky to have such a beauty like yourself."

"Thanks, Jacob. I-"

"You're so beautiful Elsa. I know I barely know you, but in all honesty you are. You are the most sweetest, nicest, and funniest girls I've ever met. I mean-"

Bunny came and sat on the other side of me. He put his arm around me and said, "Hey, Els. I love your sweater."

I looked at him. "Jack has the exact same sweater."

"Yeah,but it fits your body more: gets all of the curves," his eyes gazed my body. _Okay, I need to leave._ He then said, "I MEAN THE SWEATER. IT LOOKS BETTER ON YOU."

"Thanks… well I better go see Jack right now."

"He's in the bathroom taking a shit." I mouthed an o. Well, this is awkward. "Anyways, Elsa can we send a snapchat to Jack?" Well, all three of us did and Bunny sent it to Jack.

**Jack's POV**

WHY DID I HAVE TO POO NOW. I got a snapchat from Bunny and looked at it. It was from bunny, and it was a video of Elsa laughing and sitting between Bunny and Jacob. He captioned it: 'FLIRTING WITH BAE'.

There's only one thing I could do in a moment like this: squint my eyes off the distance (which is the soap) and say, "**_Bunny_**."

* * *

"Look, I don't want to talk about like you taking a dumb, Jack," Cat said as she fixed her clothes, "It's very EWW."

Flynn said, "Yeah, Cat's right," He looked at his phone, "Dude, it's getting late. We should get back." So, all three of us went to say bye to my mom and sister as we FINALLY drove back to the college. Until, Flynn decided to bring up, "HAHHA WHENEVER WHEN WE STAYED OVER YOUR HOUSE FOR THAT CHRISTMAS AND OH LORD HAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP," I blushed remembering what happened.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

So, after we changed into pajamas, all of us so-called "kids" went downstairs and placed sleeping mats on the floor. Of course, I placed mine next to Elsa and Anna set hers next to Elsa's. We were currently drinking hot chocolate and having a Harry Potter marathon until STUPID JACOB AND STUPID BUNNY DECIDE TO COME.

"Hey, gorgeous. You have some hot chocolate on your cheek," Jacob said. He then licked Elsa's cheek which made her cringe in disgust.

"Thanks for taking it off," she touched her cheek, "Well, I'm going to go get a napkin..."

Bunny pulled a napkin out of nowhere and said, "Napkin for the pretty queen."

Elsa just nodded and looked at the TV. So, Bunny and Jacob started giving her compliments and there was me...kinda glaring.

As the movie went on, everyone fell asleep. Well, except me and Elsa. Elsa's eyes were dozing off, and she muttered, "Jack, let's open your present."

I looked at her as she yawned. "You need to go sleep," I kissed her forehead. We sat there for a while and she stood up and brought me to the Christmas tree. She got a present and said, "Merry Christmas, my fugly snowflake."

I chuckled and opened it up. _I couldn't believe it. _"Elsa, oh my god."

"What is it, Jackson?"

"OMG YOU DID NOT."

"You're beginning to sound like Anna and Rapunzel..."

I squealed and said, "ELSA YOU DID NOT JUST LIKE GET ME AN IPHONE 6 AND A SNOWBOARD!" I picked her up and spun her around, "I"VE BEEN TRYING TO SAVE MONEY TO BUY THIS ONE YOU KNOW THIS SNOWBOARD IS-"

"Is the best one ever, limited edition, and look at the back."

I looked at it and my mouth dropped. She got the signatures of my favorite hockey player, my favorite, basketball player, and my favorite baseball player, "HAVE I LIKE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE LIKE THE BEST OF THE BEST BFFL." I looked at it and smiled, "How did you get them to sign it? I mean, I'm pretty sure they don't snowboard but how?"

"Well, Jack, my dad is like good friends with all of their coaches, so I asked the coaches and they were like, 'yeah sure'"

"ELSA YOU'RE AWESOME."

So, Elsa and I went back to the basement. I looked at her and she looked at me. Her eyes were gleaming, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she scooted in closer so that I could hold her tight. She looked up and kissed my nose, "You missed." She giggled and I kissed her nose, "Jack Frost nipping on your nose," I sang. Everything was perfect. so I went back to sleep.

* * *

I looked at my watch: it was 3 in the morning. I turned to the side and saw her breathing. I kissed her cheek and said, "Good morning, beautiful."

"DUDE WTF YOU JUST KISSED MY CHEEK," Sandy sat up and got his phone and put it on flashlight mode, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

The lights were turned on by Jamie who was currently holding a camera, "What's happening around here?"

I looked at him and said, "Why are you holding a camera?" I looked at Sandy and Flynn and Kristoff who were currently holding a bucket of water balloons. "Why are you holding that? Why are you saying more than two words and where's Elsa?"

Elsa tapped my shoulder and said, "I'm right here."

Jamie then started laughing and said, "I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE OH HELP ME," We all ran up to him and looked at the night-vision camera video thing... it was a video of me kissing Sandy's cheek. Everyone started laughing, this is so embarrassing. Then, the girls all decided to make hot chocolate AGAIN and they all ran upstairs.

"Delete that," I said darkly as I sat beside Jamie, "NOW." Then, Flynn decided to throw a water balloon where the sun does not shine. I fell over and wimped, "My balls." The girls came down holding some hot chocolate and saw that my crotch area was wet. Elsa's mouth dropped. _Why is it always me and not Hiccup? Hiccup is the clumsy one._ "I can explain?"

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

"So that's Christmas, I guess," I said as I looked at my phone. I took my phone and strolled down my Instagram feed, that is when I got a DM. I checked to see who it was, I gasped and smiled.

"Elsa, what are you smiling about?" Anna said as she put on my blanket on her.

"Anna, Rapunzel, leave. I'll tell you more of my and Jack's relationship story tomorrow, and I need to go to sleep."

Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Man, how do I tell them about this DM?! So they left, and I looked over at Merida who was fast asleep. I smiled and turned off the lights, lied on my bed, and began to reply to the DM. It was a picture of the Frost's new house, actually it was a selfie of Cat, Mrs. Frost, Eugene, Hiccup and Jack. And, my DM was from ColdAssJack:

_"Hey, sorry for earlier. I'm going with you tomorrow to your around the area, and be at my house at 7 AM because mom is cooking breakfast. Oh and here's my number."_

I blushed and replied: "Kay, see you tomorrow?"

He quickly replied, "Yee. So text me so I can have your number."

I breathed in, Jack is going to text me. _Calm down. Don't say anything stupid._

**Jack's POV**

I lied down on my bed and waited for Elsa to text. _Man, is it getting hot in here?_

Elsa: Hey :)

_WHAT DO I DO OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME DO I SAY HELP DO I PUT A SMILEY FACE_

Me: sup :)

Elsa: wait, why do you want me to meet up at your house if we both live on campus?

Me: ...oh yeah, meet me at the fountain in front of the library.

Elsa: okay sounds good

Me: yup

_...why am i so socially AWKWARD_

Elsa: mhmm

Me: Good night

Elsa: night

* * *

**YAY! It's up. So the next chapter or two will NOT be a blast from the past. it will take place where Jack and Elsa are NOW. And to those asking about proposal: It's one of those things you need to keep in mind, and some of these easter eggs will play a BIG role in some parts of their story. And sorry, SCHOOL is just GAGH. Oh, and I have a personal question: one of my good friends likes me, but i don't like him back. how do i tell him I don't feel the same way? like, i told him i wasn't interested freshman year because I had a boyfriend, and idk feelings dont stop. like, i feel bad because i know i'm leading him on, and i don't mean to. and i made it clear to our friend group i'm not interested in anyone, and i'm serious. and i'm not making any exceptions. so, anyways, how do i turn down a really nice guy? i did it before, but he just keeps coming it's annoying. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Elsa's POV:**

_Oh what am I going to wear? Should I dress all 'idgaf' today, or 'HEY WORLD LOOK AT ME' or just wear a shirt and pants... HAH what am I kidding?!_ What would Jack want me to wear? It's been 4 years, he probably doesn't really care. I stared at my closet and at my two other roommates: Merida and Charlotte (she came in when Merida and I were asleep. Surprisingly, she's best friends with Tiana.). I decided I'll take a shower first then choose what to wear. So, I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I put on my undergarments, and the university's hoodie and stared at my closet. _I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR. _

"Are you going somewhere?" A Louisianan accent came from one side of the room.

It was Charlotte (Or Lottie, like what everyone else calls her), she was smiling and listening to music while doing her homework. "Yeah, I'm actually going to show area to some friends."

Merida then woke up and stretched, "Don't you mean you're showing Jack's family the area with Jack?"

Charlotte's mouth dropped, "You're going with HIM?!" She stood up and walked to the closet and started to lecture me, "You know, if I'm going to go hang out with my ex-boyfriend who is a lying bastard, douchebag low life, and a piece of shit, I would try to show off my figure and look WABAAM," she took out some outfits and threw it on our clean floor, "Like, my outfit would be like: 'Hey, you shouldn't have broken up with me cos I'm HOT and you're not going to find someone else better than me.' And Elsa, you're gorgeous by the way. Show off some figure today, would ya? And I heard it's going to be pretty hot so you're wearing shorts. And you're borrowing mine because we didn't have time to shop and-"

Charlotte turned to the ground and looked at the clothes she's chosen. She pulled out a black long sleeve leotard, denim high waisted shorts, and toms. She gave it to me and pushed me to the bathroom. I put on the outfit she picked for me, not that bad. So, I put on my makeup: not to heavy or not to light. I stepped out and put my hair in a loose French braid, "well?"

"Awesome, and have fun today," Lottie said, "Don't let Jack hinder you from having fun!"

**Jack's POV**

_Where is she?!_ I looked at my phone, it was 10 minutes before 7...maybe she's walking by now. I hope I don't look that bad though... I looked down at my outfit: a short sleeved denim shirt, khakis, and black converse. I wish I could catch her eye, I wish she would give me another chance...oh what am I kidding she gave me a lot of chances I doubt she'll want to get back together.

"Hey," I looked up and it was Elsa. She was smiling and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll drive," I said. As we walked to my car, all I did was look at her. She was smiling and humming, why isn't she mad at me? After all these years of being mean to her and ignoring her, why isn't she acting bitter to me? She's strange...and crazy. But, I think I love that about her.

When we were driving to my mom's house, it was quiet, well except for the music and all. She just looked outside the window, like she always did. I looked down at her hand, should I hold it or nah? I looked at her hair and smiled, "You're wearing it."

She looked at me and tilted her head, "Wearing...?"

"Your snowflake bobby pin," I looked back at the road and back at her. I touched her bobby pin.

"This old thing?"

"Nice, very cool. very swag. I like it." She giggled and looked out the window. That angel, who is sitting beside me, doesn't realize how much I regret breaking up with her. She doesn't know I'm hurt more than she was... And she still doesn't know I'm still in love.

* * *

When we got to the house, we ate. So, we decided to do this: drive around basically. Since we can't do every fun thing in a day in the Bay Area, we decided to take them to San Francisco today. So, today we decided going to SF since my sister really wants to go shopping. So, we drove to SF. My mom made Elsa sit by me, since she thinks we should get back together and make such a cute couple...which I agree that we do. So, when we got to SF at 10 and we just walked around.

We went to one of the malls, and by the time we went there, Cat was smiling widely and went to run to the nearest store. I looked at my mom, worrying she would spend all the money. My mom laughed, "She has been babysitting, doing people's chores, and all that jazz. She has been saving and has a lot of money. I'll go after her, you two go have some fun."

My mom winked at me, and I looked at Elsa as she blushed. _She's so adorable._ We walked around, and it was getting pretty awkward until Elsa stopped. She looked back at me and smiled, "Let's get our eyebrows done."

In all honesty, I didn't want my eyebrows to be done because it looks painful. As we walked in, the lady came in and asked Elsa, "Welcome. Would you like to get your eyebrows waxed or threaded?"

"Waxed."

"Okay, so how about your boyfriend?"

...I'm not her boyfriend. "I'm not her boyfriend, and I want the one that's less painful."

The lady just stared at me, until Elsa said, "He wants waxed." Yikes.

The lady brought us to a room. Elsa laid down on a reclining chair thing and the lady heated up the wax. I sat down on a chair and looked at Elsa, "Have you done this before?"

"Yes I did. I invited you once but you didn't want to."

"Well I didn't want to because it looked painful."

Elsa shrugged, and I watched the lady clean up Elsa's eyebrows. By the time she was done waxing, Elsa sat up and looked at the mirror in front of her.

I smiled, "They're nice." So...it was mine turn. I laid down on the bed, and Elsa told the lady to clean it up.

The lady told me to close my eyes, and I did. She put hot wax on my skin, and ripped the hair off.

**"Hoooooooo"**

The lady waxed the excessive hair below on my arch bone.

**"YEEK." **

**"Wohoohohoho". **

By the time I was done, I looked at the mirror and smiled.

I winked at Elsa and said, "My eyebrows are on fleek." She giggled, and I pulled out my phone and said, "Let's take a selfie." So, Elsa and I did. We took one with one eyebrow up and us looking at each other.

She said, "I like it."

"I'm going to post it on Instagram."

I posted it, and captioned it:

** ColdAssJack:** 'with Elsamaeee #EyebrowsOnFleek'

When we went out of the store, Cat ran up to us with bags from Forever 21, H&M, Victoria's Secret, and Urban outfitters. She said, "Jack. Picture you posted. Around 1,000 likes and the comments were basically: 'Are you guys back together?' , 'I thought you guys broke up,' or mean things about Elsa."

Elsa blinked a couple of times, "Uhm, Cat do you think you're spending TOO much money?"

"I didn't even spend HALF," Cat gazed her eyes around and smiled, "THEY HAVE A SALE I MUST GO."

She ran to the store and we just laughed. Elsa and smiled, "You were like this too."

We both walked to Starbucks and I said, "I doubt that I was."

"Oh yeah? Remember when we went shopping for our Christmas sweaters?"

* * *

** Elsa's POV**

"JACK THAT ONE HAS A STAIN ON IT," _It's like I'm shopping with a child!_ Jack had a great sense of style but he doesn't know how to actually pick clothes, you know? I mean, he doesn't know if they're in good condition when you first buy them. I grabbed the sweater from him and folded it back.

He followed right behind me and complained "BUT IT'S SO CUTE IT HAS PUPPIES ON IT." "

No, Jack."

"We can always wash it," he wrapped his arms around me while I blush.

Doesn't he know he's playing with my feelings?! "Yeah, but no."

"FINE," Jack let me go and wandered of somewhere.

After like half an hour, I finally found the sweaters and held it while looking for Jack. _Okay, he's not in this section, and not in the electronic section, there's only one place left to check: the toy section._

A little boy bumped into me and looked up, "Sorry lady! There's a dragon with a gun who's trying to eat me!"

"COME HITHER TO MY PRESENCE MY FOOD," Jack ran to the middle of the aisle wearing (sadly) these items: a green helmet, a nerf gun, pink fairy wings, and... A polka dot bra.

He smiled at me, and pulled out a nerf bullet from his bra and shoot me in the forehead.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"Please put the bra back."

"BUT IT'S ON SALE. I NEED TO BUY IT."

"JACK TAKE OFF THE BRA." Jack scorned and looked at it. He walked up to me and whispered, "How do you get this thing off?"

I laughed and said, "Why do you even need a bra?"

Jack coughed and said, "Uhm, BRA. As in BATTLE READY ARMOR."

* * *

Jack and I started laughing as we took a sip of Starbucks we bought while I told the story. "Man, I was so immature. Me and my obsession with bras," Jack laughed.

A mom passed by and furrowed her eyebrows at Jack as she cuffed her child's ear. The mom said, "Be careful what you say."

"I will, ma'm." The lady walked away and we started laughing again. "Look, Elsa, I'm really sorry how I treated you yesterday and afterwards. I was just not ready for everything that happened to us. I just want you to know that I love- I just want be friends with you again. And you're not a bitch."

Wait what? When did he call me that? "Huh?"

"NOTHING."

"So are you still kind of mad at me?" Jack looked at his drink and shrugged his shoulders.

He said, "I am sometimes... But just give me time to get over it." It's been four years though, he could have gotten over it for 4 years.

"Oh okay."

* * *

**yada yada yada! yes, I kinda crammed everything in here so yeah here it is! and, school. im sorry. so much. lol &i apologize if this isn't the best chapter. **


End file.
